Future Story
by Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper
Summary: Masa lalu menyelubungi setiap kehidupan, entah baik ataupun sebaliknya. Awal pertemuan menjadi kisah yang sangat panjang, kisah cinta terlarang kembali bersatu. New story from Devil Brain
1. Chapter 1

Future Story

Summary : Masa lalu menyelubungi setiap kehidupan, entah baik ataupun sebaliknya. Awal pertemuan menjadi kisah yang sangat panjang, kisah cinta terlarang kembali bersatu. New story from Devil Brain

Disclaimer : gue kemaren nerima surat dari yang namanya 'Masashi Kishimoto', dia bilang kalo mo minjemin Chara Naruto pada gue. Ya udah dari pada mereka nganggur gak ada kerjaan, lebih baik gue nistakan aja mereka di fic ini!

Rate : T(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat Tornado, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

Konoha High International School, sekolah bertarap International yang paling bergengsi di Kota bernama Konoha dengan fasilitas yang number one*cielah* . Gedung sekolah yang berlantai 4 dan untuk naik ke atas harus menggunakan lift, lengkap dengan game center, club room, komputer room+hotspot, ruang olah raga indoor dan outdoor, music room, health room, kantin dan kafe. Siswa dan siswi di sekolah tersebut bebas menggunakan semua fasilitas yang ada, dan sekolah tersebut di pungut biaya dengan prestasi dari para murid.

Selain sekolah yang super elit, juga para murid yang bersekolah adalah dari kalangan bangsawan dan pengusaha. Clan bangsawan yang dapat bersekolah di Konoha High International School adalah Clan Nara, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Di salah satu kelas yaitu kelas XI A, terdapat seorang anak cowok blonde yang super Kawaii*author nosebleed*, yang sedang memperhatikan seorang cowok dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasinya.

~Naruto POV~

Ha'ah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memperhatikan teme yaaa? Ada apa dengan aku? Owh, hay reader! Kalian pasti tau siapa aku, Yupz aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seperti kata Author tadi aku tergolong manis untuk ukuran cowok! Hellow aku adalah cowok tulen, tapi mungkin karena bawaan ibuku mungkin yaitu Kushina Uzumaki, beliau adalah seorang pengusaha wanita yang kesuksesannya mencapai puncak kejayaan .

Apa kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa masuk di sini karena ibuku? Kalian salah besar, aku sangat berprestasi dalam bidang karate, setiap ada kejuaraan aku selalu menyabet juara 1. Ah sudah lonceng, sampai nanti saja kita cakap-cakapnya.

~Naruto POV off~

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*kata Ty-chan kaya suara bel sepeda dia?*

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seseorang yang masuk kedalam kelas XI A.

"Huaaa, mecahin rekor, Kakashi-sensei tidak telat!" celetuk anak Cowok berambut coklat jabrik.

"aha, apakah imejku saat ini adalah telat datang, Tuan Inuzuka?" Tawa Kakashi.

"ngomong-ngomong yang disebelah sensei itu siapa?" tanya cewek berambut pink.

"wah, sepertinya kalian tidak sabaran untuk berkenalan yaaa? Baiklah, kamu silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Kakashi pada anak cowok berambut orange kemerahan.

"perkenalkan namaku Kyubi Namikaze, ayahku bernama Minato Namikaze! Salam kenal" Kyubi membungkukkan badannya. Murid-murid kelas XI A mulai kasak kusuk.

"bangsawan Namikaze rupanya!"

"bisa-bisa menyaingi Uchiha!"

"keren yaa, kayak Sasuke-sama dan Neji-sama!"

"katanya perusahaan Namikaze hampir setara Uchiha loch!"

"Semuanya tenang, nah tuan Namikaze silahkan duduk di tempat yang tersedia!" Kakashi menunjut tempat duduk di belakang Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan Kyubi mulai dari dia memperkenalkan dirinya sampai ia duduk di belakang kursinya.

"hey, namaku Naruto uzumaki, panggil saja aku Naruto!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Kyubi hanya menatap Naruto diam, Naruto buru-buru menarik tangannya "ma-Maaf!" Naruto berbalik ke ke depan.

"panggil namaku Kyubi!"Naruto kaget lalu berbalik menghadap Kyubi, Kyubi mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut Naruto dengan Senyuman.

"Semoga kita jaid sahabat, Kyubi!"

'Kenapa? Setiap aku melihat Matanya, aku seakan melihat ke mata Ayah langsung! Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Ayah? Dari senyumannya, Cengirannya dan semuanya!' batin Kyubi penasaran.

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"Lama tidak bertemu yaa?" Seorang pria berambut Klimis hitam mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap seorang pria berambut Blonde ynag sedang menyengir.

"Namikaze! Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Pria tadi pada pria di hadapannya.

"owh, sifatmu sama seperti dahulu Uchiha! Langsung pada intinya tanpa mau berbasa-basi!" Pria blonde itu duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak dalam ruangan tersebut.

"aku dengar kau pergi ke Indonesia dan membuka anak perusahaan lagi di sana!"

"Ya, di sana perusahaanku berkembang pesat, tidak salah aku pergi kesana, sumber dayanya sangatlah berlimpah!"

"Heh, bangsawan dari clan Namikaze memang hebat! Aku salut!"

"kau meremehkan aku? Fu-Ga-Ku?"tanya pria blonde tadi dengan penekanan.

"…. Tidak ada yang memanggil aku dengan sebutan Fugaku-" Fugaku mendekati pria Blonde yang sedang menyeringai. "-semenjak kau pergi dari Jepang!" Fugaku memeluk pria tersebut "kau tahu aku merindukanmu, Minato!" Minato membalas pelukan Fugaku. "kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu!"

"aku juga masih mencintaimu!" Minato mencium singkat bibir tipis Fugaku, Fugaku menahan kepala Minato.

"Aku juga!" Fugaku memeperdalam Ciuman mereka.

**To Be Continue**

Yuhu, Devil Brain is back!

Maafka saia, saia malah publish fic yang baru padahal fic Forever you Girl masih belom kelar!

Jangan paksa saia untuk mengupdet fic Forever You Girl, saia sekarang sedang dalam 'down mood+ otak saia mengalami 'hang'!

Sampai-sampai Izty dan Riyu saja tidak bisa bantu saia! Ha'ah!

Tapi saia janji untuk updet fic Forever you girl dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan! Bisa di anggap sedang dalam masa pengerjaan!

**Mind To review?**

**Review tidak review saia tetep berterimakasih**


	2. Chapter 2

Future Story

Summary : Karena Cinta semua orang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang di luar nalar, menghalalkan segala cara untuk kembali kemasa lalu, cinta terlarang mulai bersemi kembali. Warning Inside, YAOI. New story from Devil Brain

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto! Kaulah inspirasi tuk membuat Yaoi*duak

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat Tornado, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI? BL? Or Sho-Ai?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

~Sasuke POV~

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, sekolah di Konoha International High School. Kakakku bernama Itachi Uchiha, nama ibuku aku tidak tahu karena kata kakak ibu pergi waktu aku lahir, nama orang yang menganggap dirinya membesarkan aku dan kakak adalah Fugaku Uchiha. Seperti nama margaku, aku berasal dari Clan bangsawan Uchiha. Che, persetan dengan itu.

Saat ini hal yang aku benci banyak, terutama wanita, penjilat, orang yang biasa di panggil 'Ayah' dan… pemuda blonde yang selalu memperhatikan aku dari jauh. Apa yang dia perhatikan dari aku, Uang kah? Rasanya tidak, ibunya dalah seorang pengusaha kelas atas, lalu apa yang ia perhatikan? Apakah ia tak sadar kalau itu sungguh mengganggu.

~Sasuke POV off~

"heh, Dobe! Apa kau tidak ada sesuatu yang di perhatikan selain aku?" Naruto terkejut dan mukanya memerah.

"Si-Siapa yang memperhatikanmu Teme! Narsis banget!"

'Dobe, Dobe! Lihat wajahmu dulu baru berbohong padaku, sudah jelas taid tepat sasaran' Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat, tanpa mereka sadari ada yang menatap dingin ke arah mereka.

"heh, Sasuke! Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu tersenyum, walaupun hanya sebentar!" kata cowok berambut perak bergigi taring, Suigetsu.

"ada apa?"

"to the point, huh?" Suigetsu menyeringai, Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu "baiklah kau memang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda,! Ini tentang SIHS, mereka bergerak!"

"…."

"saat ini Juugo menyelidiki mereka, yah kau tahulah 'Mereka' menggunakan jasa Underworld(1)!" mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"apa katamu? Underworld, apakah mereka merasa tidak akan menang melawan kita sehingga menggunakan jasa mereka?"

"maybee yes?" Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu

"che, sialan mereka! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, heh Sabaku?"

~Suna International High School~

"apa kau serius menggunakan mereka?" tanya cowok berambut blood red pada cowok berambut merah marun.

"Ya, aku serius! KIHS tidak mudah untuk di kalahkan hanya dengan kita saja!"

"kenapa kau begitu terobsesi untuk mengalahkan mereka, Gaara?"

"… karena, seseorang yang berharga bagiku selalu memperhatikan sang 'elang', aku takut dengan kebiasaannya itu dia akan terbawa masalah!"

"…."

'aku harap kau tidak kenapa-napa Naruto'

(~_^ )V_DEVIL BRAIN_V( ^_~)

"ngh… Fuga.. ah!"

"Minato.." Fugaku menggigit perpotongan leher Minato dan menimbulkan bercak merah yang kentara.

"ja-jang..ah mengod.. ah..ku!" Minato mengerang saat tojoan di dadanya digigit dengan keras.

"menggodamu, heh? Rasanya tidak, kalau ini yang namanya menggoda!" Fugaku meremas kejantan Minato.

"Hua.. agrh!"

~Ckleek~

"Uchiha-sama, wawancara secara live oleh TV kono-kono aka-" masuk seorang wanita dengan gaya rambut di ikat nanas "U-Uchiha-sama!" teriaknya histeris melihat ke-2 pria bertelanjang dada saling bertindihan.

"Anko! Kau tidak bisa ketuk dahulu sebelum masuk?" Fugaku memakai kembali kemeja serta jasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan di ikuti oleh Minato.

"ma-maafkan saya!" Anko membungkuk

"hah, sudahlah! Fugaku aku ada urusan mendadak, aku pergi!"Minato keluar dari ruangan Fugaku.

(~_^ )V_DEVIL BRAIN_V( ^_~)

~Kyubi POV~

Naruto, entah kenapa kau seperti memenuhi ruang dalam hatiku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Setiap melihatmu tersenyum ke arahku,seperti ada perasaan yang hangat dan bahagia yang menyelimuti hatiku, seperti.. entahlah seperti apa mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Apakah, apakah aku menyukaimu? Tidak, bukan menyukai tapi mencintai dirimu!  
>~Kyubi POV off~<p>

"…bi, Kyubi!" Kyubi tersadar dari lamunannya dan memperhatikan orang yang telah menyadarkannya.

"… Naruto, ada apa?"Tanya Kyubi, Naruto menyengir.

"Kyubi, kau mau ikut aku hari ini jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto, Kyubi terdiam sesaat. "ya, kalau kau mau sih!"

"Naruto"

"ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau, apakah kau menyukai Uchiha itu?"

To Be Continue

Curcol Devil Brain

Hua, aku sungguh hentai! Ada apa ddengan otak gue!

Belom lagi tadi sempat gak bisa updet nih fic gara-gara lupa password account ini!

Sampe-sampe saia membuat keributan di Family Of Fanfiction dan di Grup Pencinta Digimon.

Curcol dikit ya, akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan saia adalah jadi silent reader! Padahal di fandom Naruto sendiri! Bukan karena saia pelit ataupun malas, tap karena saia tak punya bakat tuk review fic Author sekalian, yah mo review tapi bingung mo nuis apa! Kalau saia re-view sieh karena saia suka main tebak-tebakan! Kayak fic "my Eternal Love" sama "Gunslinger Girl", atau karena saia yakin fic itu bakalan telat di updet.

Udah dech curcolnya

Yang mau re-view silahkan! Yang mau flame silahkan!


	3. Chapter 3

Future Story

Summary : "aku sangat meyukaimu Naruto! Aku akan mengahalalkan segala cara untuk medapatkanmu!"/ 'apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku, Dobe?'/ Apa yang akan Kyubi lakukan kepada sasuke? Kenapa harus aku?

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto! Kaulah inspirasi tuk membuat Yaoi*duak

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat Tornado, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI? BL? Or Sho-Ai?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"kau! Apakah kau menyukai Uchiha itu?" Naruto membeku "jawab aku Naruto!" Kyubi mencengkram ke-2 pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam? Ada apa denganmu?"

"i-itu, aku juga tidak tau!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyubi.

"Tatap aku Naruto!" Kyubi menggeram "katakan padaku!"

"Apa itu hakmu untuk tau!" naruto tetap tidak memandang Kyubi

"tentu saja, apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu!" Naruto kaget dan langsung menatap Kyubi.

"a-apa?"

"aku ulangi sekali lagi! Aku Kyubi Namikaze Mencintai Naruto Uzumaki! Kau dengar itu?" Kyubi memeluk Naruto "… apakah tidak ada kesempatan untuk diriku? Apakah kau tidak memiliki perasaan seperti aku?"

"K-Kyubi, aku..!"

"aku tau, kau menyukai Uchiha itu, karena itu kau sulit untuk menerima aku! Tapi apakah hatimu tertutup rapat hanya untuknya, dan terkunci untuk aku?"

"…."

"kalau iya, maka aku akan mencoba semuanya supaya kau membukakan hatimu untuk aku!" Kyubi melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto ?"/"aku sangat meyukaimu Naruto! Aku akan mengahalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu!"

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"jadi, apa benar SIHS menggunakan jasa Underworld?" tanya sasuke pada pria berambut orange, Juugo.

"ya, informasi ini cukup terpercaya! Jadi tidak mungkin ada kebocoran informasi ke pihak musuh!"

"ehe, mereka! Sebegitu pentingkah Dobe, jadi mereka nekat menantang Kita!"

"sepertinya Naruto sangat penting bagi Sabaku bersaudara itu!" kata Suigetsu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa gunakan Naruto,, sehingga kita dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka! Bagaimana?"tanya Karin

"Ide bagus, heh Sasuke? Bagaimana?"

"….." Sasuke terdiam, kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir.

"Sasuke! Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kita coba idemu Karin!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak 'apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku, Dobe?'

~Naruto POV~

Pulang Sekolah

… tadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyubi? Apakah ia serius mengatakannya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, lagi pula perkataannya tadi…

Flashback

"aku ulangi sekali lagi! Aku Kyubi Namikaze Mencintai Naruto Uzumaki! Kau dengar itu?"

"aku sangat meyukaimu Naruto! Aku akan mengahalkan segala cara untuk medapatkanmu!"

Flash Back Off

Apa yang akan Kyubi lakukan kepada sasuke? Kenapa harus aku?

~Naruto POV off~

"Aku pulang!" Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

Naruto, kau sudah pulang?" muncul wanita yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Ibu, apakah harus selalu begini setiap aku pulang kerumah?" tanya Naruto pada wanita berambut merah panjang itu, Kushina

" hehe, kau tau? Kau adalah harta paling berharga ibu! Ibu takut kau terluka dan kenapa-napa!"

"ibu aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Umurku sudah 16 tahun!"

"ya, ya! Ibu tau kau bukan bayi kecil ibu lagi! Tapi kau bayi besar ibu!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Nah, kau mau makan apa?" Naruto tersenyum

"RAMEN!" ting-tong, mereka berdua menatap pintu depan

"um, biar aku saja yang buka!" Naruto berlari ke pintu depan dan membukanya "Ya?"

"rumah ini tidak berubah sama sekali, mungkin pajangan hampir di ganti semua!"

"um, siapa ya?" tanya Naruto pada Pria di depannya yang berambut sama dengannya.

"kau tidak kenal denganku?"

"ano.." Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalnya yang tidak gatal

"Naruto, siapa itu?" Kushina mendekati Naruto dan terkejut melihat orang yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya "Mi-Minato!"

"Kushina, lama tidak bertemu! Sudah 15 tahun yaa!"kata pria itu atau Minato.

'minato? Rasanya pernah dengar'

"kau, mau apa kau kesini? Pergi kau sekarang!" teriak Kushina

"aku memang akan pergi dari jepang! Tapi ada seseorang yang ingin tinggal denganmu atau bisa dibilang menginap di sini! Karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan kampung halamannya!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kakak kembar Naruto, Kyu!" Mata Kushina membulat sempurna, tak lama kemudian muncul mobil Ferari berwarna orange-merah masuk ke dalam pekarangan Mansion Uzumaki. "hm, dia datang!"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya! Ayah macam apa kau itu!"

"aku tidak sejahat itu, aku akan pergi ke amerika! Jadi otomatis seharusnya dia ikut, tapi dia tidak mau! Yah, aku tidak tau alasannya! Jadi karena itu, aku ingin kau mengawasinnya! Aku akan kembali ke Jepang kira-kira 2 tahun mulai dari sekarang!" Kushina membatu pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil keluar dan berjalan ke arah Minato dan Kushina, Naruto yang memperhatikan pemuda yang keluar dari mobil langsung terkejut.

"K-KYUBI!"

To Be Continue

Curcol Devil Brain, Lia membatin*Duar blar kabom o.O

Ah, akun ini banyak masalah banget sieh! Jadi benci dech eike!

Ah iya, hampir lupa! Di sini Underworld bisa di blang sejenis dengan Mafia atau Yakuza! Dan saia minta pada Reader & Author untuk membantu saia menyarankan nama buat Genk sasuke dan Gaara! Please Yaaa!

Dan kalo mo ingatkan saia(biasa Author pikun sesaat) bisa ingatkan saia lewan Pm ato di Fb!

**Thank Buat**

ttixz lone cone bebe, natsu, sasunaru4ever, hatakehanahungry, rin nara seasui, xxxx

Balez Re-View

-Xxxx

Waduh, rupanya anda berbakat tuk nebak yaaa!

Tapi, lebih jelasnya ikutin aja Ficnya…. Ehehheh!

Thanks Udah Re-view

-Natsu

Ehe, kebiasaan nulis fic yang pendek dengan Alur tercepat! Ahahahah*ketawa nista

Nie udah update! Thanks udah Re-view

-Sasunaru4ever

Ini udah Updet!

Yang mau Re-view Silahkan! Tidak Re-view terimakasih! Flame Silahkan(asal kata-katanya bukan untuk membashing dan menjelek-jelekan Fic!)


	4. Chapter 4

Future Story

Summary ; "Tentu saja, karena kau adalah anakku!"/"Aniki! Aku rasa aku yang akan mengajak kalian senang-senang!"/"aku tidak bisa menerimamu Kyubi! Selain aku menyukai seseorang, juga-!" "-kita adalah saudara kembar!"

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto! Kaulah inspirasi tuk membuat Yaoi*duak

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat jet, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI? BL? Or Sho-Ai?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"K-Kyubi!" Pemuda itu terkejut melihat seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

"Na-naruto! Kenapa bisa?"

**Flash back**

_Ring-ring_! Kyubi mengambil Hpnya yang berdering "Moshi-moshi? Ada apa Ayah?"

'_**Kyu, kau ada dimana?'**_

"aku sedang berada di jalan menuju aparment! Ada apa?"

'**bisakah kau datang ke perumahan elit di kawasan timur?'**

"Perumahan elit Kawasan Timur? Ada apa di sana?"  
><strong>'bukankah kau bilang tidak mau ikut ayah ke Amerika?'<strong>

"ya, aku tidak ingin pindah!" , 'karena Naruto belum menerima pernyataanku!'

'**baiklah, kau akan tinggal di rumah mantan ibu dan saudara kembarmu!' **Kyubi membatu 'ibu dan.. Adikku?'

'**baiklah, ayah tunggu di sana! Alamatnya-'**

**Flash Back Off**

"ah, rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ya,Naruto!" Naruto kaget

"ano, darimana anda tau nama saya?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah anakku!" Kyubi dan Naruto membatu "Nah, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu an-"

"dia bukan anakmu lagi Minato! Kau tidak pantas di panggil Ayah oleh Naruto karena kau tega menghianati anakmu sendiri!" Minato menyeringai

"lalu kau anggap apa dirimu? Kau meninggalkan Kyubi padahal dia baru berumur 1 tahun seperti Naruto!" Mata Kushina membulat "kata-kata itu juga pantas untukmu!"

"paling tidak bukan aku penyebab kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu!"

"yah, kau benar sekali! Kal-" kata-kata Minato terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto

"HENTIKAN!" Naruto terengah-engah "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa ibu bisa kenal dengan orang ini? Apa maksud anda dengan aku anakmu?" Kushina dan Minato terdiam.

"i-itu karena-"

"kami bercerai 15 tahun yang lalu, Naruto! Maaf tidak pernah memberi tahu kalian berdua!" Minato menatap ke arah Kyubi dan Naruto.

"..hong! itu semua bohong!" Kyubi menatap langsung ke arah Minato "katakan yang sebenarnya Ayah! Itu bohong bukan!"

"maafkan ayah Kyubi!" Kyubi membatu

"ja-jadi! Aku dan Naruto" Kyubi menata Naruto yang kebingungan "kami saudara kandung?"

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"Sial, kalau SIHS menggunakan uderworld, haruskah kami juga?"

_**Knock-knock**_~

"Masuk!" seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang kuncir memasuki kamar Sasuke "ada apa Aniki?" tanya sasuke pada pemuda itu, Itachi

"eheh, hai Ototou! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"tidak usah basa-basi, Aniki! Katakan kau mau bicara apa?"

"wah to the point?" Sumpah loe Sas, dalam sehari udah 2 yang nyebut to the point padamu*plak

"kau membuang-buang waktuku Itachi!"

"Oke, Oke! Sebenarnya aku ingin menajakmu Weekend dengan Genk Akatsuki ke oto selama 1 minggu! Ya kalau kau mau sih!"

'Genk Akatsuki? Bukannya~'

"Nah? Kau ikut?"

"Aniki! Aku rasa aku yang akan mengajak kalian senang-senang!" Sasukemenyeringai.

~Skip time~

'**apa itu benar Sas? Kita juga menggunakan jasa Underworld?'**

"ya, Underworld yang sudah lama menjadi rival dari underworld ternama Suna, kekuatannya setara bukan?"

'**hm, kau mita bantuan Anikimu lagi?'**

"terpaksa! Kalaupun mau aku bisa Suruh Aniki untuk tidak ikut! Lagi pula~" Sasuke membuka layanan browsing dan menampilkan foto seseorang yang di kenalnya. "kita mempunyai senjata rahasia!" Sasuke tersenyum melihat foto Naruto yang terpampang di layanan Browsing tersebut.

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

~malam Hari~

"Naruto!"Naruto melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, di sana bersandar seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerah-merahan "jawabanmu apa?"

"apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"aku tanya, apa jawabanmu tentang pengkuan dariku tadi siang?"

"aku tidak bisa menerimamu Kyubi! Selain aku menyukai seseorang, juga-!" Naruto menghela napas "-kita adalah saudara kembar!"

"aku tidak peduli itu! Kita bukan kakak adik lagi sejak 15 tahun yang lalu!" tanpa di sadari Naruto pintu kamarnya di kunci oleh Kyubi

"tetap saja, kita masih memiliki hubungan darah! Seharusnya kau tahu itu!" Kyubi kaget lalu tersenyum pahit.

"sedarah heh!" Kyubi mendekati Naruto "mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi yang namanya sedarah di antara kita!" Kyubi menerjang Naruto.

"K-KYUBI!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Apakah yang bakalan terjadi? Nantikan pada chap depan*plak

DB/N: Wah, akhir-akhir nie semua chara pada tersiksa ya! Whahhahahahha*ketawa nIsta* dan pada akhir-akhir ini juga saia sempat memikirkan untuk memperpanjang ceritanya, tapi saia bingung mo di tambahin gimana! Apa ceritanya harus di tambah kayak sedih-sedih+haru biru?

"Tuhan jangan ambil dia dari aku! Aku mohon bertahanlah untuk aku!"

"Maafkan aky, aku harus pergi! Selamat tingga-"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Baka, berisik! Gue belom mati!

"Ah, iya ya?"

Humor yang rada-rada garing?  
>"gue mo terjun sekarang! Jangan halangin aku!"<p>

"ngapain gue ngalanging loe terjun! Silahkan!"  
>"kalo gue mati gimana?"<p>

"mana mungkin loe mati! Wong kolam renangnya thu dalemnya 2 meter aja!"

Tragedi aneh yang gak mungkin?

"Gue di hamilin oleh Vampire!"

"masa?"

"Iya, waktu gue di ~PIP~, leher gue sambil di isep-isep kayak vampir gitu!"

"Jiah, yang kayak gitu sih udah biasa kali!"

Atau kayak opera sabun& sinetron?  
>'kalau dia gue bunuh, maka gue bakalan bisa bersama dengannya!' Dzuart<p>

Makin aneh dech! Gak usah di panjangin yaaa! Kalo harus kayak di atas mah aneh!

Ya udah lebih baik bales Re-view aja!

_No Name

Wah, akan aku simpen untuk sementara! Bila ada nama yang lain beri tau yaa!

Nie udah updet! Thanks re-viewnya yaaa

_xxxx

Biasa! Kebiasaan lama! Ahhahaah, thu alasannya ada di atas!

_hatakehanahungry

Thu alasannya di atas!

Ok, namanya aku simpen tuk sementara! Kalo ada nama yang laen silahkan!

Ehm, gimana yaaa? Masa saia ganti k rate M? Puasa pak! GaaNaru? Apa yaaa?*Senyum misterius! Thanks udah ripiu

_Namikaze Trisha

Whahhaha, udah ada warninnya khand!  
>eehhehe, sorry saia gak bisa updet kilat! Maklum sering bentrok ama Baka Aniki yang lebaynya na ujubillah! Thanks udah ripiu!<p>

Re-view? Flame?


	5. Chapter 5

Future Story

Summary ; "a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?Kyubi hentikan!" /"Underworld Jinchuriki saat ini di ketuai oleh 'Suna Tanuki', ketua sebelumnya bernama 'Kitsune'! kabarnya dia menghilang dari Underworld 3 tahun yang lalu! Dan para Jinchuriki menghilangkan semua data-data tentang Kitsune!" /** "**Dengan begini-", "-Kisah tentang Sasuke Uchiha Berakhir!"

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : You Know Who*kabom

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat jet, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI? BL? Or Sho-Ai?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"K-Kyubi!"

"Naruto, seharusnya kamu tau aku sangat mencintaimu-"Kyubi memegangi kedua tangan Naruto

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?Kyubi hentikan!" Naruto berontak, tetapi gerakannya di kunci oleh Kyubi.

"-tapi kau malah menyukai dia! Si Uchiha Bungsu itu!"  
>"Kyubi! Aku mohon!"<br>"Tidak Naruto! Akan aku buktikan sekarang, di sini! Di kamar ini!"Kyubi membuka Kemeja Naruto dengan Kasar sehingga beberapa kancing terlepas.  
>"Ja-Jangan!"<p>

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"Jadi? Data-datanya adalah…" sasuke membaca berkas-berkas yang berada di meja yang di kelilingi oleh 9 orang plus dirinya sendiri."..Tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung

"Underworld Jinchuriki saat ini di ketuai oleh 'Suna Tanuki', ketua sebelumnya bernama 'Kitsune'! kabarnya dia menghilang dari Underworld 3 tahun yang lalu! Dan para Jinchuriki menghilangkan semua data-data tentang Kitsune!" kata pria berambut Orange dan di wajah di penuhi oleh tindikan(jelas gak tau apa bhs. Englishnya*duak), Pein

"Hey, Sasuke! Benarkah Underworld Jinchuriki yang akan kami lawan huh?" tanya Itachi

"apakah saat ini aku sedang berbohong padamu, Aniki? Aku sempat bingung kenapa kau ikut lagi dalam urusan underworld!" kata Sasuke

"I-itu!" Itachi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Heh, Otoutoo kau benar-benar merepotkan sekali!" sindir pria bergigi taring, Kisame.

"kalau kita bisa mengalahkan mereka Jinchuriki, msks nsms Akatsuki pun bisa menjadi underworld yang melegenda!" sahut pria memakai topeng orange.

~sementara itu di suna~

"katanya Akatsuki mulai bergerak!"

"hm, kalau saja Kitsune berada di sini mungkin ia akan senang sekali bila mendengar kita akan melawan Akatsuki lagi!"

"sayangnya dia tidak ada di sini! Entahlah sekarang dia sedang apa!"Kata pria berambut putih gading panjang di kuncir, Shukaku(sorry, Lia mendeskripsikan Shukaku begitu! Habis mencari di bah Google fotonya aneh sih!)

"Apa kalian tidak tahu dia ada di mana?" tanya Gaara,Shukaku mengehela Napas

"Kalau pun tau, kami sudah dari dulu menghubunginya!" tiba-tiba hp Shukaku berdering "Halo, di sini Shukaku! Eh, Kitsune!"

"Huh?" 8 anggota Jinchuriki dan Genk Areion kaget.

"Ada apa Kitsune? Ya, di sini semua sedang berkumpul, apa? Ka-kau serius? Eh tu-"

"ada apa Shukaku? Apa itu dari kitsune?" Shukaku terlihat berpikir

"ya, itu dari Kitsune! Dia berkata akan membantu kalian semua, Gaara!"

**(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)**

"Dengan begini-"Kyubi memandangi Naruto yang tergeletak di kasur dalam keadaan air mata yang mengalir "-Kisah tentang Sasuke Uchiha Berakhir!"

~Flash Back~

"ka-kau keterlaluan Kyubi!"Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang telanjang

"kau tau, aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu! Apakah kau lupa itu Naruto?" Kyubi memakai kembali kemejanya tanpa di kancing, lalu melirik Naruto sekilas.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Apa yang akan kau perbuat pada Sasuke?Lagipula-"Naruto meneteskan air matanya "-kenapa harus aku yang kau ingikan?"

"…."

"jawab aku Kyubi, Akh-"Kyubi kaget dan menghampiri Naruto namun di tepis oleh Naruto "jangan mendekat!"bentak Naruto "Kau! kau adalah orang yang paling kejam yang pernah aku temui dan aku kenal! Aku pikir kau orang yang baik, ka-"

**DUAK, **Kyubi memukul tengkuk Naruto, Naruto terjatuh ke pelukan Kyubi

"maaf Naruto"Kyubi membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidur"aku harus melakukannya" Kyubi mengambil Hp dan memencet beberapa nomor "-Shukaku, ini aku, Kitsune! Apakah semua sedang berada di dekatmu? Katakan pada mereka kalau aku akan membantu kalian untuk melawan Underworld Jinchuriki, aku ada urusan dengan yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha! Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali ke Jinchuriki!"**PIP**

Flash back Off

"Eh, Kyubi"Kyubi menatap Kushina yang menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa?"

"kau melihat Naruto? Kau baru dari kamarnya kan!"

"Dia tertidur! Kelihatannya dia kelelahan, tenang saja Bu" Kyuni melewati Kushina

'dia makin mirip dengan Minato!' Kushina menghela napas 'Mikoto, maafkan aku! Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, mungkin sekarang kau masih bisa bersama ke-2 anakmu'

Flashback 15 tahun yang lalu

"Kushina!" Kushina melihat kearah wanita yang memanggil berlari ke arahnya.

"Mikoto, ada apa?" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu atau bisa di panggil Mikoto terengah-engah

"hh..Kushina! aku dengar kau bercerai dengan Minato, ada apa?"

"i-itu, maaf Mikoto! Aku tidak bisa mencritakannya padamu!"

"ayolah Kushina, mungkin saja aku bisa mengurangi bebanmu saat ini!" paksa Mikoto

"….."

"atau kau mau mengatakannya sambil minum di café itu?" tunjuk Mikoto ke salah satu café

"Tidak perlu Mikoto! Aku hanya ragu untuk mengatakannya padamu!"cegah Kushina

"um, baiklah! Nah, kenapa kalian bisa bercerai? Bukankah kalian tidak pernah bertengkar?"

"Sebenarnya-"Kushina memegangi ke-2 tangan Mikoto "-aku melihat Minato dan Fugaku, mereka-"

"Mereka sedang apa Kushina? Apa yang di mereka lakukan?" Mikoto melepas pegangan tangan Kushina dan memegangi ke-2 bahu Kushina "Kushina!"

"-mereka… berciuman dan melakukan hal terlarang itu!" Mikoto membatu, tangan Mikoto meluncur dari bahu Kushina "Mikoto"

"tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Kau bohong padaku kan!" Kushina menghindari tatapan langsung dari Mikoto, Mikoto langsung Syok "Ma-maaf Kushina, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan di sekitar sini! Sudah dulu yaa!"Mikoto berlari menjauhi Kushina

"Mi-Mikoto!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Whahhahaa, apakah yang bakalan terjadi dengan Mikoto? Bunuh dirikah? Ceraikah, atau tertabrak truk tronton kah?*nyengir setan

Ehe, tentang Nama genk Gaara udah saia putuskan menggunakan Areion, itu salah satu nama Kuda dalam Mitologi Yunani. Yah sampe sekarang saia masih bingung dengan nama genk Saskay….

Balas ripiu

**sasunaru4ever**

ahhaa, saia juga sempet bingung, kok gak ada namanya, ahahhaha!

Eh,Saskay kejem? Iya yaa?*cengok

Nie udah updet! Thanks udah ripiu

**hatakehanahungry**

*senyum-senyum lihat ripiu Hana* gomen, Lia sengaja pendek supaya pada penasara dengan ceritanya*duak* ckckkcckc, jangan maen putus-putusan dunk, kan jadi gak tega! Tenang aja semuanya berjalan lancar seperti air yang mengalir(?) semua rahasia bakalan terungakap kok! Dan pada chap 6 Lia panjengin kok! Thanks udah ripiu

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

nie updet, thanks udah Ripiu

**Namikaze Trisha**

Yupz, Kyu emang terobsesi ama Naruchan, tenang aja nanti ada saatnya Saskay nyatakan cintanya! Wokeh akan Lia coba panjangin jalan ceritanya!

Nie udah updet, tapi gak bisa kilat! Thanks udah ripiu

**zee rasetsu**

whahaha, rupanya kau juga anti sinetron yaaa! Sama dunk!

Nie udah updet! Thanks udah ripiu!

Re-view bila suka, Flam bila ada kesalahan dalam cerita saia(tanpa ada bashing dan menjelek-jelekan ceritanya)


	6. Chapter 6

Future Story

Summary ; "Tidak! Kau suda menghancurkan segala kepercayaanku padamu selama ini! Kau menghianatiku, Fugaku!"/ 'mengenangkan jati diri, huh?'

/"apa yang akan kau jawab bila aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Naruto?"

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : You Know Who*kabom

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat jet, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI? BL? Or Sho-Ai?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"Mi-Mikoto!"Teriak Kushina

~Mikoto POV~

"Mi-Mikoto!" Kushina memanggil diriku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Saat ini yang aku harus lakukan adalah sampai di rumah dan menanyakan langsung pada Fugaku, Suamiku.

~Skip Time~

"ah, Nyonya Mikoto!" seorang pelayan menghampiri diriku.

"dimana Fugaku?" tanyaku.

"ah, T-tuan sedang menerima tamu! Mereka berada di ruangan pribadi Tuan Fugaku!"

"terima kasih"aku pun berlari kecil ke arah ruangan pribadi Fugaku, saat aku akan membuka pintu-

'_Fuga…mn!'_

'_kenapa, Minato? Kau suka itu'_ deg, hancur sudah kepercayaanku terhadapnya beberapa tahun ini. Secara tidak langsung ia telah menghianatiku. Tanpa berbasa-basi aku langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan pribadi Fugaku.

"fugaku"ucapku gemetaran, 2 orang pria yang berada di dalam terkejut melihat diriku yang masuk secara paksa. 2 orang itu antara lain Suamiku sendiri dan seseorang yang aku sangat kenal dulu sebagai suami sahabatku, Minato.

"Mi-Mikoto!" fugaku mendekatiku dan mencoba menggapai tanganku "y-yag kau lihat ini-" aku menghindar dari Fugaku dan berlari keluar dari ruangan mimpi buruk itu. Aku bingung, sangat bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berceraikah dengan Fugaku? Tapi, mereka-

"ibu, ibu kenapa?" seorang anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun mendekatiku sambil mengendong seorang anak keci berumur 1 tahun, ya mereka! Anak-anakku, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Itachi, Sasuke!"aku langsung memeluk mereka berdua, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang

"i-ibu!" Itachi memanggil diriku, aku tidak tau kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa di kendalikan, aku mengambil pisau buah yang berada di dekatku dan siap menghunuskan ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke "I-Ibu hentikan!" Itachi meronta di dalam pelukanku.

**Grep**,"hentikan Mikoto! Walaupun kau benci denganku tapi mereka berdua tetap anak kita" Fugaku mengenggam kuat tanganku, tetapi aku hentakkan genggamannya.

"Tidak! Kau suda menghancurkan segala kepercayaanku padamu selama ini! Kau menghianatiku, Fugaku!"teriakku di depan Fugaku dan kedua anakku

"Mikoto, aku mohon! Dengarkan aku" Fugaku mendekatiku lagi, aku memdekatkan pisau buah tadi ke dada kiriku. "mikoto-"

"…."aku memejamkan mataku, terdengar Fugaku berteriak memanggil diriku, tetapi-

**Jrasst**, "MIKOTO!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Fugaku yang mulai menghilang dari pendengaranku. sebentar lagi, aku akan menebus dosaku padamu Kushina, aku minta maaf karena tidak mengetahui hal yang terjadi di antara Fugaku dan Minato. Maaf, maafkan aku Kushina.

"i-ibu?" Itachi? Maafkan ibu nak, ibu bukan seorang ibu yang baik! Jagalah Sasuke demi ibu.

~Mikoto POV & Flash Back Off~

"Naruto! Sudah pagi nak, kau harus pergi sekolah kan!" teriak Kushina di depan tangga menuju lantai 2.

"aku sudah bangun bu!"teriak Naruto melebihi toa masjid, matanya masih sembab gara-gara malam tadi, lagi pula leher dan bagian bawah tubuhnya ngilu dan di dera rasa sakit. 'Kyubi, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!' Naruto berjaan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

~Skip Time~

"um, Naruto, Ayo cepat duduk! Ini pertama kalinya kita makan bertiga kan!" Kushina tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke sebelahnya "ayo duduk Naruto! Kalian akan ke sekolahkan?" Naruto dan Kyubi menganggukkan kepala, Kushina yang melihat ada keanehan langsung bertanya"kau ada masalah Naru? Biasanya kau selalu mengomentari makanan Ibu! Apa makannya tidak enak?"

"enak kok, bu! Tenang saja, aku sedang menghayati setiap makanan yang masuk kedalam tenggorokanku!" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

"lalu, Kyubi! Apa ada makanan yang kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, semuanya aku suka!"  
>"katakan pada ibu bila ada yang kau tidak suka yaa!" Kyubi mengangguk "setelah selesai kaliankan bisa pergi sekolah bersama!" Naruto membeku, Kyubi melirik Kushina Sekilas<p>

"pergi.. bersama?"ulang Naruto.

"ya, kaliankan kakak beradik! Kalian harus akrabkan diri kalian masing masing! Ibu lihat sikap kalian masih kaku, mungkin karena kalian belum menerima kenyataan ini" Kushina menunduk, Kyubi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"maaf, bu! Tapi aku ada urusan sebelum pergi ke sekolah! Aku pergi dulu"  
>"hati-hati di jalan ya!" Kushina memperhatikan Kyubi sampai menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto melirik sekilas kepergian Kyubi<p>

~Skip Time~

"Klien berasal dari Suna, namanya adalah Sabaku No Gaara! Alasanya adalah membantu genk Areion untuk mengalahkan genk Phoenix yang di pimpin oleh-" mata Kyubi membulat "Sasuke… Uchiha?"

**Ring-ring~**

"Halo, di sini Kitsune!"

'**Kitsune, kau dimana? Kami sudah berada di tempat pertemuan!'**

"tunggulah aku akan sampai sebentar lagi!"

'**yeah, kami tunggu! Ingat, kenangkan 'jati dirimu' Kitsune!'**

"hn" Kyubi mematikan hubungan Telp dan meletakkannya di jok sebelahnya, sekilas Kyubi melirik benda tak asing yang terrgeletak di sebelah Hpnya 'mengenangkan jati diri, huh?'

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

~Konoha International High School~

"Sial! Karena malam tadi, seluruh tubuhku sakit semua! Dia benar-benar brengsek, seharusnya aku tahu itu!" Geram Naruto 'tapi~ kenapa sifat Kyubi langsung berubah seperti itu?'

**~Bruk~**Naruto menubruk seorang pria berambut Raven.

"i-itai! Belum beberapa menit aku melangkah masuk ke sekolah sudah harus mengalami kesialan seperti ini!"

"kau melamun huh, Dobe?" Naruto mendongak pada pelaku penubrukan atau korban penubrukan Naruto.

"sa-sasuke?"Mata Naruto membulat.

"kenapa? Kaget melihat orang yang kau tubruk barusan?" Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri.

"um, maafkan aku! Aku tadi tidak melihatmu! Lagi pula, terima kasih!" Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke sambil tertatih-tatih, Sasuke yang melihat bingung.

"Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu, Dobe?" Sasuke menarik Naruto, karena Naruto masih belum berdiri benar maka ia limbung dan hampir terjatuh bila tidak di bantu Sasuke, Naruto blushing.

"a-ano! Aku tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih sudah khawatir!" Naruto mencoba berdiri tetapi Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Te-teme! Lepaskan aku!"

"apa yang akan kau jawab bila aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Naruto?"

"A-apa?"

To Be Continue

Whaaa, maafkan saia karena baru bisa updet hari ini!

Huweeee!padahal rencananya saia thu mo updet hari Sabtu kemaren, jadi saia serius nulisnya tiba-tiba malah mati lampu dan datanya belom di save! Rencananya saia mo nulis ulang pada hari itu juga, tapi malah gak di bolehin oleh Aniki!

Oh iya, saia akan memberi tahukan jadwal updet fic yang baru! Saia akan updet nieh fic paling cepat hari Jum'at dan Minggu dan paling lambat pada minggu depannya(biasa saia thu malas), itu di karenakan kegiatan HW(Hizbul Wathan) di sekolah mulai aktif pada hari sabtu ini, terpaksa saia harus ganti jadwa updet!

Udah dech culcolnya! Saatnya balas ripiu!

-Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan

Salam kenal Toushiro!

Loch, Lia pikir Toushiro udah tau, Naru thu di raep Kyu!*Devil's Smirk*

Bukanya Jinchuriki yang bermasalah dengan Keluarga Uchiha, tetapi karena musuh bebuyutan Underworld Akatsuki! Thanks udah Ripiu!

-devil eye's

Gimana yaaa?*muka polos*

Whahaha, anda bisa nebak sejauh itu rupanya! Tenang aja pada chap 7 nanti akan terbongkar apa hubungan Gaara ama Naru. Thanks udah ripiu

-Ace Sam Luffy

Salam kenal, Luffy!

Naru thu di ampil keperawananya*duak* maksud saia keperjakaanya am Kyubi!

Ahha, kayaknya bukan hanya perjuangan cinta tapi ada juga perjuangan tuk hidup!*psyco mode On

Thanks udah ripiu

-ChaaChulie247

Whaaa! Anda kejam juga rupanya*sembunyi di kong lemari* thanks udah ripiu

-sasunaru4ever

Gomen! Gomen! Udah kebiasaan nulis pendek!

Whaa, anda sama dengan saia! Naru thu harus selalu menderita*plak*

Thanks udah ripiu

-ttixz lone cone bebe

Wha, boleh! Boleh! Silahkan reques!

Thanks udah ripiu

-shia naru

Tepat sekali! Naru di Rape Kyu! Nie udah updet! Thank udah ripiu

-zee rasetsu

Yupz..yupz.!

Itulah yang saia tidak suka dari sinetron! Ok, apakah ini fic panjang?

Thanks udah ripiu

-Natsume Yuka

Secret Pair bisa banyak! Gak hanya Fugamina saja! Banyak nanti kejutan-kejutannya!

Gomen, saia tidak bisa updet Kilat! T^T

Thanks udah ripiu

-Namikaze Trisha

Wha, biarkan takdir dan author yang menjawab*di gebukin reader

Thanks udah Ripiu

-hatakehanahungry

Whaaa, kapan nikahnya? Kenapa gak undang saia?

Nie udah updet! Sengaja di sensor karena kemaren khand puasa! Saia takut kalau yang laen kena dosa termasuk saia yang nulis khand!

Thanks udah ripiu!

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


	7. Chapter 7

Future Story

Summary ; ""sekarang enyahlah kau, Uchiha! Seperti halnya kakakmu!" / "mungkin, dulu dia pernah beberapa kali pergi ke Suna! Sifatnya itu dahulu sangatlah pendiam, mungkin ia pemalu, tidak mau berbicara walaupun ibunya yang mengajak bicara! Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu dia datang ke sini dengn wajah yang sangat ceria, dia berkata padaku ada yang dia suka di sekolahnya"

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : Seseorang yang membuat 2 chara yang bisa di nistakan oeh para fujosdashi seluruh dunia, sambutah Masashi Kishimoto!*duar

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Pair : SasuNaru(di utamakan), KyuNaru, secret pair

Warning : OOC, MissTypo(s), Alur secepat jet, Garing, Renyah(?), plus hambar(?), YAOI? BL? Or Sho-Ai?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"apa yang akan kau jawab bila aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Naruto?"

"A-apa?"tanya Naruto kaget "Kau sedang bercanda kan?"Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

"tidak Naruto, aku serius! Kau mencintai aku juga kan?" Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto, Naruto blushing.

"a-aku, sebenarnya aku ju-" tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto di tarik oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah ke orangeang.

"jangan sentuh dia lagi uchiha! Dia miliku!"

"hn, apa urusanmu Namikaze?uruslah urusan sendiri!"

Apa kau tidak dengar, ia miikku dan kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku!"Kyubi membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya, Naruto hanya membatu.

"apa buktinya kalau Naruto milikimu?" Kyubi menyeringai.

"kau ingin tau?"Kyubi membuka kerah baju Naruto dan memperlihatkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher Naruto "ini hanya sebagian saja! " mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

'itu, kissmark! Bagaimana bisa?'

"sekarang enyahlah kau, Uchiha! Seperti halnya kakakmu!" Sasuke terkejut.

"apa maksudmu, huh? Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Itachi!"

"tentu saja, dia adalah seseorang yang paling berpengaruh dengan masalaluku dan seseorang yang masuk kedalam targetku, seseorang yang harus dimusnahkan-" Kyubi berjalan sambil menarik Naruto dan melewati Sasuke "-termasuk juga dirimu" Sasuke membatu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya!"Sasuke berbalik menghadap Kyubi, Kyubi berhenti berjalan.

"kau akan tau pada saatnya nanti!" Kyubi kembali melangkah.

'Kyubi Namikaze!'

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"apakah ini menjadi barang yang khusus di pakai oeh para Jinchuriki selain jubah bergambar Spiral?" tanya Gaara pada Shukaku, di tangannya terdapat sebuah topeng berwarna putih bergambar hewan.

"ya-"Shukaku mengambil topeng itu dari tangan Gaara "-ini biasa di sebut sebagai jati diri para Jinchuriki dan yang kau maksud gambar spiral di jubah itu adalah Hakke Fuuin(1)"

"Hakke Fuuin?"

"ya, dahulu kala di 5 kota besar terdapat mitos tentang makhluk-makhluk yang di segel pada tubuh orang yang terpilih, dan jumlahnya da 9 monster"  
>"lalu apa hubungannya dengan gambar spiral, Hakke Fuuin dan Jinchuriki itu?"<p>

"nama gambar spiral yang kau sebut itu adalah Hakke fuuin, dan orang yang di segel dalam tubuhnya monster itu adalah Jinchuriki!"

"kenapa kalian menggunakan nama jinchuriki?"

"nama kami berdasarkan nama-nama mahluk itu! di mulai dari aku Shukaku, Jinchuriki pemilik Ichibi monster berekor 1!"

"hm, artinya yang terakhir adalah kitsune?"  
>"ya! Oh iya, aku ingin tanya! Bolehkah?" tanya Shukaku<p>

"Silahkan!"

"sebenarnya siapa orang yang ingin kau rebut dari para Akatsuki?"

"dia-" Gaara menundukan kepala "-Dia adalah Naruto, dia sepupuku, atau itu dulu sebelum aku menganggapnya lebih dari saudara sepupu"

"Incest, huh?"

"mungkin, dulu dia pernah beberapa kali pergi ke Suna! Sifatnya itu dahulu sangatlah pendiam, mungkin ia pemalu, tidak mau berbicara walaupun ibunya yang mengajak bicara! Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu dia datang ke sini dengn wajah yang sangat ceria, dia berkata padaku ada yang dia suka di sekolahnya"

"jangan-jangan orang yang dia suka itu Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yaa, aku takut karena rasa sukanya ia di manfaatkan oleh Uchiha itu!"

"wah, dia mirip dengan Kitsune! Hanya saja masa kecilnya sangat berbeda, kalua dulu Kitsune sangat ceria, dan hiper aktif! Tapi karena kejadian itu-"

**Flash Back**

"Shukaku!"teriak anak cowok berambut orang kemerahan jabrik, kepada anak cowok berambut putih gading kuncir kecil.

"Kyu-chan? Ada apa?" anak cowok yang di panggil Kyubi hanya menyengir.

"ehe, aku di ajak oleh Tou-chan pergi ke Konoha 1 minggu, Shukaku mau di belikan apa? Shukaku kan belum pernah ke Konoha!" Shukaku menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, kapan-kapan aku juga akan pergi ke Konoha! Shukaku mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Kyubi, Kyubi merenggut

"Aku bukan anak kecil, umurku sudah 7 tahun!"

"tapi bagiku yang berumur 10 tahun, kau itu masih anak kecil!" Shukaku menyengir

"Uh, suatu saat kau akan aku balas!" Kyubi memeletkan Lidahnya dan menarik kebawah kelopak matanya. "sampai nanti Shukaku!" Kyubi melambaikan tangannya.

~1 minggu kemudian~

"Loch, Kyubi? Kapan kau datang?" Shukaku mendekati Kyubi yang terduduk di kursi taman. "Kyubi" Shukaku akan meneyntuh pundak Kyubi namun di tepis oleh Kyubi.

"jangan"

"Kyu, Kau kenapa?" Shukaku duduk di sebelah Kyubi "Kyu-" Shukaku kaget melihat tubuh Kyubi yang bergetar dan matanya meneteskan air mata "Kyubi ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Siapa yang menjahilimu?"Shukaku memegangi kedua pundak Kyubi "KYUBI"

"….chi, Itachi Uchiha…"

'itachi.. uchiha? Siapa dia'

"… Itachi Uchiha.. suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu…"

To Be Continue

Hakke Fuuin: Segel 8 simbol

Hueee, kena WB! Kena WB! OY, author kena WB*di lempar ke kuburan.

Maafkan saia! Padahal saia bilang akan updet pada hari Jum'at ato Minggu, tapi malah hari ini! Hueee, jangan marahin saia!'

Selai kena WB. Saia juga lagi demen baca Manga online Yaoi, Hentai dan Ecchi! Jadinya waktu buat ngetik Fic saia gunakan buat baca manga :3

Dan juga, mood menulis saia sedang Down, karena ada masalah dengan Ortu dan baka Aniki, ugh, sempet-sempetnya saia menangis! T^T(thanks buat Izty(Rey Uchiha) a.k.a Kaa-san yang udah mo minjemin Telinganya buat dengerin tangisan Lia yang kelewat gak bisa di denger lagi apa yang di ceritakan, dan Venetta a.k.a Imoutou Fb dan FFn yang mo dengerin curhat Lia di FB(kok, aku yang punya masalah, kenapa aku yang beri nasehat?).

Ya udah, yoo balas Re-view

hatakehanahungry

Loch, pendek lagi?*pundung di pojokan ruang

Ehe, Naru thu harus jadi Uke yang tersiksa, jadi pengenya thu Naru selalu menderita whahhahaha*ketawa nista

Yupz, nanti akan ada perang antar Underworld, sehingga saia minta bantuan Bah Google tuk nanyain nama-nama pistol n pedang.

Thanks udah Ripiu!

AiChan-KIe

Makasih yaaa! Dan salam kenal juga Nazu!

Wah, manjangin ceritanya yaaa*garuk-garuk pipi

Thu, udah kejawab di atas! Kalo masih kurang chap depan atau depannya lagi saia akan jelasin

Thanks udah ripiu

LiaUzuPot

Ahhaha, senengnya da yang penasaran dengan fic saia(bocoran: nama kita sama loch!)

Loch, Lia belom tau yaaa? Khan Naru di Rape Kyubi!

Thanks udah Ripiu

ChaaChulie247

Itu sih sama aja*sweatdrop

Wah, uke favorite thooo, klo saia buat Naru di rape oleh yang laen selaen Sasu gimana?

Wah, saia lupa! Kenapa Naru bisa gak trauma yaaa?*cengo sendiri

Thanks udah ripiu

fujiwara eimi

Jawaban Naru adalah…

Eng ing eng…. TADA a.k.a Tak Ada*gubrak

Thanks udah ripiu

ttixz lone cone bebe

Silahkan req pair…

Klo pair ItaKyu mungkin chap depan!

Thanks udah ripiu!

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


	8. Chapter 8

Future Story

Summary ; "Kau ingin tau? Kau akan tahu bahwa kakakmu ini termasuk kedalam orang yang tidak bisa di maafkan!"/" aku suka padamu Kyubi! Well, sejak terakhir kali kau datang!"/"suatu kehormatan kau mengenal diriku"

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : Seseorang yang iklas lahir batin sambutah tokohnya di nistakan oleh para Fujodansi di seluruh dunia! Masashi Kishimoto!*di nuklir

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Warning : Misstypo, Ooc, Alur secepat meteor, Semi rate M, Tidak sesuai EYD(senyum-senyum), Yaoi, Sho-ai, BL

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"… Itachi Uchiha.. suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu…"

FlashBack Off

"Itachi Uchiha? Bukannya dia adalah anggota Akatsuki sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke"

"Ya, sewaktu aku bertanya padanya, ia malah berteriak dan histeris seakan ia trauma dengan Uchiha itu! Beberapa tahun setelah terbentuk Jinchuriki, musuh terkuat kami adalah Akatsuki! Sewaktu bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha, tubuh Kitsune bergetar"

"apa ia ketakutan?" tanya Gaara sambil bertumpu tangan, Shukaku mengangguk

"sekarang, ia harusnya sudah tahu kalau ia akan bertertemu dengan Itachi lagi, tapi~"Shukaku terdiam 'apa yang ia pikirkan'

"mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiaannya"

(~_^ )v_Devil Brain_( ^_~)

"Itachi!"itachi berhenti berjalan dan menatap kebelakang, di belakangnya terlihat Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru."Itachi, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu"

"apa itu? Kelihatanya kau terburu-buru! Apakah penting sekali, eh Sasuke?"

"… kau, apa hubunganmu dengaan Kyubi Namikaze?"Itachi kaget namun kembai memasang wajah Stoic-nya "Kau kenal dia bukan"

"..dari mana kau tau?" mata Itachi memicing, Sasuke geram.

"Katakan saja! Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" desak Sasuke., Itachi meghela Napas.

"Kau ingin tau? Kau akan tahu bahwa kakakmu ini termasuk kedalam orang yang tidak bisa di maafkan!"

Flash Back

"teman kerja Ayah akan datang?"

"ya, kau masih ingatkan Minato Namikaze dan anaknya Kyubi Namikaze?"

"hm, yah aku masih ingat~" Fugaku memegangi pundak Itachi

"temani Kyubi, bukankah ia akrab denganmu"

"tidak, aku tidak bisa akrab lagi dengannya! Suruh saja Sasuke menemaninya"

"Itachi, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tempat untuk menemani Kyubi! Mereka bertolak belakang! Walaupun masalalu mereka hampirlah sama"Itachi terdiam

~Skip Time~

"hey, Fugaku! Lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Minato dan di sebelahnya seorang anak kecil berambut orange ke merahan jabrik mengikutinya.

"yah, lama tidak bertemu! Jadi, Hey Kyubi lama tidak bertemu~"Fugaku mengacak-acak rambut Kyubi, Kyubi menyengir

"lalu, dimana Itachi dan Sasuke?"tanya Minato

"maaf, Sasuke tidak ikut karena ia menginap di rumah kakeknya! Sedangkan Itachi~"Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya, Minato mengikuti arah penglihata Fugaku, terlihat di sebuah mobil Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memainkan Ipod-nya.

"hm…"Minato memperhatikan Kyubi yang berlari kearah Itachi

"Hai, Nii-chan! Lama tidak bertemu!" Itachi melirik kearah Kyubi sekilas, Kyubi merengut "kata Tou-chan, orang bicara harus di dengarkan!"

"cerewet, apa peduliku"

"bhu, Nii-chan dingin sekali! Beda dari yang dulu! Nanti gak ada yang suka loh!" Kyubi menggembungkan pipinya, Itachi mematikan Ipod-nya dan berjongkok di depan Kyubi

"Lalu, kalau aku tidak dingin apakah kau akan suka aku? Seperti anak cewek yang menyukai cowok idamannya?" Itachi memegangi dagu Kyubi dan mengelus bibir tipis Kyubi.

"a-apa?" Kyubi blushing "mana mungkin aku suka Nii-chan yang dingin dan gak ada emosi begitu"

"heh, betulkah!" Itachi kembali berdiri "aku suka padamu Kyubi! Well, sejak terakhir kali kau datang!" Itachi berbalik "aku takut akan diriku sendiri, hati-hatilah padaku"Kyubi tercengang "kau adalah Rubah apiku"

Flash Back Off

"Setelah hampir beberapa hari, aku mulai kehilangan kendali pada diriku sendiri"

"apa maksudmu?" Itachi menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke "ja-jangan-jangan"

"ya, aku melakukan hal terlarang itu padanya secara paksa dan akhirnya ia membenciku dan menjauhiku! Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengannya dengan penampilan yang berbeda"

"apa itu?"

"Perang Underworld terkuat! Akatsuki melawan Jinchuriki"

Flash Back

"Jinchuriki?"

"ya, saat ini banyak tanda-tanda kalau Underworld Jinchuriki memulai pergerakan"

"apakah kita akan memulai peperangan melawan mereka?"

"hm, kita akan memulai peperangan antar underworld terkuat! Jadi setelah ini akan di tentukan Underworld mana yang menjadi Underworld terkuat dan mendapat posisi pertama dalam persaingan dunia bawah tanah!"

"baiklah, penyerangan kita sekarang dengan berkelompok, karena mereka termasuk dalam underworld 5th class termasuk kita, sekarang ini penyerangan lebih di utamakan!"

"Baik"

(~_^ )v_Devil Brain_( ^_~)

"Itachi, arah jam 10!"

"mereka hanya anak buah! Sepertinya ketua mereka tidak ada di sini, ayo pergi Kisame" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbadan besar menghalangi mereka.

"dia anggota Jinchuriki pemakai 8 pedang! Hachibi"

"kalian akan mati disini, Yeah~"kata pria yang di panggil Hachibi atau Killer Bee

"heh, dia tidak pandai nge-rapt" ejek Kisame

"berani sekali kalian mengejek gaya Enka-ku!"Killer Bee memakai ke-8 pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda*eaa, saia lupa apa namanya, hehehe

"dia akan menyerang" Itachi tetap stand by di belakang Kisame yang menarik pedang besar yang di bawanya.

"aku saja yang melawannya! Kau perhatikan saja dengan tenang!"

"hentikan, Hachibi" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang pemuda memakai topeng "dia ingin menganalisi cara bertarungmu"

"muncul satu ekor lagi, dilihat dari topengnya dia adalah 'sang Kitsune'!" kata Kisame

"suatu kehormatan kau mengenal diriku! Sosok itu membuka topengnya "-sang hiu penyerang dari Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki" mata Itachi membulat melihat seseorang yang baru saja membuka topengnya, Kyubi Namikaze. Itachi menghentikan keterkejutannya dan langsung menyeringai

"hn, Lama tidak bertemu!" Itachi berjalan dan beberapa langkah dan berdiri di samping Kisame "heh, Rubah api!"

To Be Continue

*tengok kiri, kanan, atas, bawah*

Ehe, gomen lama updet! Udah 2 bulan ya saia abaikan fic ini*pasang muka tidak bersalah, di lempari tombak oleh reader*

Hue, maafin saia! Salahkan otak saia yang tidak aktif lagi setelah kena WB, setelah itu malah saia kehilangan jalan ceritanya! Hue, saia pikun sesaat*lari ke gunung Krakatau*Belum lagi UTS yang siap menerjang*terjun ke laut atlantis

Uhm, Kena Flame~*mata bercucuran air mata

Horeeee~ Gue kena Flame, Yey!*treak-treak ganje & lompat-lompat ganje

Flame pertama membuat saia hampir kejedot pintu waktu bacanya.

kritik dari my Kaa-san A.k.a Izty(rey)uchiha tentang saia yang menulis Fic ini:

Hebat betul nieh anak nulis fic waktu ulangan Kimia(nulisnya di buku)

Enak betul nieh anak nyontek padaku

Parah banget nie anak ganggu konsentrasi aku dengan Panggilan "Ty, kaya pa ni, ulun kada kawa ngerjaakan nah!"(Author Devil Brain berasal dari Kalsel, tepat nya Martapura, bila ada yang dari Kalsel Juga beritau yaa!)

Ya udah, yoo balas Re-view

LiaUzuPot

Maaf yaaa, saia lama updet!

Hm, do'a anda kayaknya bakal terkabul! Setelah saia tulis naskahnya ternyata Naru sangat menderita pada chap depan*ketawa nista

Um, skuelnya yaa? Nanti saia pikir-pikir dulu, khand ficnya belom tuntas n mencapai penyelesaian!

Thanks udah ripiu

Aigaara

Heh, nanti ada waktu dimana Sasu nge-rape Naru! Sabar menanti!

Ahhahaha, kereta? Wezzzt, kalau iya itu adalah kereta kelas 1

Thanks udah ripiu

Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan

Owh, di chap ini di ulas kok!

Btw, thu artinya apa?

Thanks udah ripiu

sasunaru4ever

ahaha, semakin lama akan semakin saia tambah kok!

Makasih dukungannya

Thanks udah Ripiu

CCloveRuki

*nyengir*ehe, maa yaa lupa pake EYD!

Abis ngetiknya buru-buru!*pasang muka tanpa dosa

Thanks udah ripiu

ChaaChulie247

Tenang saja di chap ini di ulas!

Yaa, rencananya naru mo aku buat di rape siapa saja..

Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin, masa naru kayak cwo panggilan gitu

Thanks udah ripiu

hatakehanahungry

tenang sejalan saia updet semuanya akan terbongkar*cape ngetik "tenang" dari tadi*

Thanks udah ripiu

ttixz lone cone bebe

Wokeh, buat saia semangat nulis panjang!*dilempar ke langit

Itachi ja'at? Masa?*baca ulang fic* eh, iya yaa*di tabok*

Tenang*copas dah* Itachi akan jadi anak baek*Itachi: gue bukan Tobi!*

Ga-GaaraxLee?*mulut berbusa

Thanks udah ripiu

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


	9. Chapter 9

Future Story

Summary ; "nikmatilah kenangan saat kita menyatukan tubuh kita dahulu, Kyubi! Kau akan menyukainya"/""Tentu saja! Kau memaksa diriku melakukan Sex secara paksa, mana ada orang yang menyukai hal itu! Sex? Persetan dengan kata itu yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa orang akan jatuh cinta bila sidah melakukan Sex! Yang ada orang akan sakit bila dilakukan semacam itu! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU ITU KYUBI!"/"tapi, aku tidak pernah seberani dirimu untuk mengatakan benci padanya, tapi malah sebaliknya" Chap 9 Updet

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto! Kenapa nama asli Kyubi jadi Kurama? Gak elit banget*di tabok

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Warning : Misstypo, OOC, Alur secepat Radiasi UV, Semi rate M, Tidak sesuai EYD(senyum-senyum), Yaoi, Sho-ai, BL

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"heh, Rubah api!" Itachi menyeringai kearah Kyubi yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"K-kau!"

"lama tidak bertemu, Kau makin tinggi saja!"

"Itachi Uchiha, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Kyubi sambil menghunuskan Katana-nya ke arah Itachi.

"kau mau membunuhku?"tanya Itachi

"TENTU SAJA!" Kyubi mengibaskan katananya kearah Itachi namun Itachi menghindar, tiba-tiba Kyubi menyeringai dan berbalik ke arah Itachi dan menebaskan Katananya lagi.

"Ukh~"Itachi memegangi pundaknya yang terkena sabetan katana Kyubi "che, rupanya kau serius"

"tentu saja, aku akan selalu serius di hadapanmu! Aku benci padamu semenjak kau melakukan hal terlarang itu dahulu! Padahal aku kira kau dalah orang yang baik, ternyata aku salah"

"heh, kau menyukaiku Kyubi?"

"tidak akan dan tidak pernah! Ak-" tibakk-tiba tubuh Kyubi bergetar hebat.

"kena kau" Itachi membuka matanya dan terlihat mata Itachi berubah menjadi warna merah dan berpupil seperti Shuriken

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" napas Kyubi terengah-engahh.

"kau masuk kedalam Ilusiku yang bernama Tsukuyomi! jurus yang hanya dimiliki oleh clan tertentu saja" Kyubi hampir ambruk, Ia terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi katananya. "atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Clan Uchiha yang memiliki"

"Kitsune"panggil Killer Bee

"nikmatilah kenangan saat kita menyatukan tubuh kita dahulu, Kyubi! Kau akan menyukainya"

"khe khe, ketua Underworld Jinchuriki bisa bertekuk lutut di depan Itachi juga! Dia memang pay-"kata-kata Kisame terputus saat sebuah pedang menembus dari punggungnya, dan di belakangnya ada seorang pria memakai topeng putih gading.

"hentikan jurusmu itu Uchiha, atau Partnermu ini terbelah 2?" Itachi menutup matanya.

"sepertinya kau datang disaat yang tepat!"Itachi membuka matanya dan terlihat mata Onyx yang menatap ke arah Kisame dan pria di belakangnya. "eh, Shukaku" Shukaku membuka topengnya."ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"hubungan yang bahkan tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya" Shukaku melirik ke arah Kyubi yang terjatuh dan langsung di tolong oleh Killer Bee "Hachibi, bawa Kitsune ke 'sarang' segera! Biar aku disini menahan mereka" perintah Shukaku pada Killer bee.

"Baik" Killer Bee membopong Kyubi menjauh. Itachi melirik kepergian Kyubi dan Killer Bee. Shukaku menarik pedang yang menancap di tubuh Kisame, Kisame terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"menghilanglah Uchiha untuk selamanya!"Shukaku berlari kearah Itachi "akan aku balas semua dendam yang menumpuk di hari Kyubi selama ini!"

'suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, Kyubi! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu' Itachi menutup matanya.

**Flashback Off**

"kau masih mengharapkan dia? Che, kau terlambat"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kyubi Namikaze sudah menyukai seseorang sekarang ini! Dan dia pun sama berengseknya denganmu" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih.

"Dia melakukan itu? Dengan siapa?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Orang yang seharusnya kami gunakan sebagai umpan untuk mengalahkan genk Pegasus, ternyata ia malah bersama ketua Underworld Jinchuriki"Itachi terdiam

'Kyubi, apakah harapanku supaya kau mencintaiku tidak terkabul?'

(~_^ )V_DEVIL BRAIN_V( ^_~)

"Sudah aku bilang padamu Naruto, Kau adalah milikku! Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku!" Kyubi menghempaskan Naruto ke kasur.

"aku tidak pernah mengakuinya! Aku, Nyawaku dan tubuhku adalah milikku sendiri!"

"…."Kyubi mengelus pipi Naruto lembut "kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku? Apakah kau tidak suka kalau kita melakukan Sex?"

"tidak akan dan tidak pernah! Walaupun kau sudah melakukan Sex padaku! Kau tidak berhak mengakui tubuhku adalah milikmu"

"seharusnya kau senang bukan? Kenapa kau malah tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau memaksa diriku melakukan Sex secara paksa, mana ada orang yang menyukai hal itu! Sex? Persetan dengan kata itu yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa orang akan jatuh cinta bila sidah melakukan Sex! Yang ada orang akan sakit bila dilakukan semacam itu! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU ITU KYUBI!"bentak Naruto

"…"Kyubi terpaku oleh kata-kata Naruto barusan, Naruto bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan pergi.

"…. Kata-kata itu, kenapa aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya?"Kyubi jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. "KENAPA!"Kyubi meremas rambutnya yang berwarna Orange ke merah-merahan.

**Esok Harinya di KIHS**

"Naruto" Naruto berbalik dan menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Naruto 'tumben sekali'

"ada yang ingin aku pastikan! Maukah kau ikut aku jalan-jalan?"

"mau kemana?"Naruto di tarik oleh Sasuke menuju ke arah mobil Sport Birunya.

"anggap saja kita pergi kencan! Karena kemaren kita di ganggu oleh Namikaze brengsek itu akhirnya kita tidak jadi pergikan! Jadi selagi dia tidak ada"Naruto menghela napas

"ya, Kyubi hari ini tidak masuk sekolah! Lagi pula dia dari pagi tidak mau keluar kamar" Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"maksud dengan Kyubi tidak keluar kamarnya? Apakah kau tinggal di rumahnya atau dia tinggal d rumahmu?"

"yah, Kyubi tinggal di rumahku! Karena dia sebenarnya adalah Kakak kembarku" mata Sasuke membulat sempurna 'Lagi pula, apa maksud yang di katakan Kyubi semalam?'

**FlashBack**

"Naruto!" Naruto menatap Kyubi yang berada di ambang pintu depan kamarnya.

"ada apa?"jawab Naruto dingin. Kyubi menatap Naruto sendu.

"maaf, maafkan aku! Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu padamu! Kau tau aku dahulu pernah merasakannya" Mata Naruto membulat "tapi, aku tidak pernah seberani dirimu untuk mengatakan benci padanya, tapi malah sebaliknya"

"Kau, menyukainya?"

"Ya, tapi entah kenapa ego dan ingatan tentang traumaku mengalahkan rasa sukaku padanya"Kyubi menunduk "sekali lagi maaf Naruto, aku bukan saudara yang baik bagimu"Naruto berjalan kearah Kyubi dan memeluknya.

"Tak apa, aku tau kau sedang dalam banyak masalah! Aku memaafkanmu Kyubi" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Kyubi, Kyubi membalas senyuman dan pelukan Naruto.

"terimakasih Naruto"

**Flashback Off**

"ano, Sasuke yang kemar-"tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik mendorong Naruto kedalam mobilnya. "akh- Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke masuk kedalam Mobilnya dan langsung melesat membelah jalanan.

"Naruto! Kau lebih dari sekedar umpan kami! Tapi kau juga adalah senjata penghancur bagi genk Pegasus dan Underworld Jinchuriki"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau adalah orang yang membuat hidup Sabaku No Gaara dan Kyubi Namikaze berakhir mulai dari sekarang, Karena itulah aku membawamu! Kami memerlukanmu, Naruto!"  
>"Apa! Gaara dan Kyubi? Kau mau apakan mereka?"<p>

"tentu saja, membunuh mereka" tubuh Naruto membeku

"Bu-bunuh"mata Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke 'dia, dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu! Matanya di penuhi nafsu membunuh yang besar' Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya "ukh, Sasuke berhenti! Aku tidak mau sebagai umpan kau!"

"sabarlah! Aku akan membawamu ketempat Aniki"

"kakakmu? Mau apa dia denganku?"  
>"sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak dapat kau duga, Naruto"Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto<p>

**FlashBack**

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Orang yang seharusnya kami gunakan sebagai umpan untuk mengalahkan genk Pegasus, ternyata ia malah bersama ketua Underworld Jinchuriki"Itachi terdiam "Namikaze itu benar-benar mengganggu rencanaku"

"Sasuke, besok bawalah orang yang bernama Naruto itu kesini, bagaimana pun caranya! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya"

"kau ingin bicara dengan Naruto? Mau apa kau"

"ada yang ingin aku pastikan, lagi pula aku ingin tahu kenapa Kyubi bisa menjadi seperti itu padanya"

"…baiklah"

"satu lagi, Sasuke! Jangan pernah epaskan dia, sepertinya kau menyukainya"

"che, benarkah? Apa dari mukaku terlihat aku menyukainya?"

"beberapa saat yang lalu kau mengakuinya! Dari nada bicaramu terseip nada-nada cemburu"

"heh, terserah kaulah!" Sasuke berjalan menjauhin Itachi

"pesanku Sasuke, jangan seperti aku"

"siapa juga yang mau seperti kau!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

**FlashBack Off**

'apakah aku menyukai Naruto?"

To Be Continue

Ehe ^^

Rupanya masih ada yang baca! Saia kira sudah kabur semua!

Maafin saia! Akhir-akhir ini saia sedang dalam masa peralihan dari Author sebagai Readers! Dan dari jadi readers itulah saia tau bagaimana nunggu fic updet, uh, bikin kesel!*lempar Hp

Lagipula beberapa minggu yang lalu saia sedang di hajar sama rombongan(?) soal-soal UTS dan pada minggu and senennya( baca: tanggal 25-26 Desember) di sekolah saia mengadain kemping di hutan, dan sialnya lagi para panitia pada kesurupan masal, saia pun selaku panitia harus kalang kabut+ngilangin rasa takut saia juga, karena thu kesurupan menjangkit! Itu membuat saia sempat blank dan sampe di rumah harus bergelung di dalam selimut sampe 2 hari, karena saia merasa ada yang ngikutin saia.

Dan pada hari ini pula saia pembagian Raport, super takut bila nilai saia anjlok! Apa lagi Senseinya ini terlalu banget! Nulis peringkat dari 1-27(murid kelas XI IPA cuman 27 orang).

Belum lagi, mood nulis saia berada di bawa batas norma(?), kenapa? Karena temen sekolah juga Author, waktu baca fic dia saia langsung berbinar-binar dan bilang "IH, wow keren!" truz saia bandingkan dengan fic saia yang ini dan saia langsung pundung dan bilang "kok, aneh~"

Dah dech, dari pada banyak cinchong!

BALAS REVIEW yang makin lama makin menyusut ini!

**Queen The Reaper**

Wah, terimakasih sarannya.

Hm, mungkin ada benrnya juga dengan saran tersebut~

Tai, di cerita ini anda akan di buat bingung oleh saia, whahahahahahah*di tabok

Ah, iya fic ini udah panjang belom?

Thanks udah ripiu

**Uciha Hikari**

Gak papa kok! Udah biasa di tinggal oleh Reader!*pundung

Yang penting dirimu sudah ninggalin jejak pada chap 8!

Thanks udah ripiu

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Ahahah*ketawa hambar(?)  
>pendek lagi yaa?*pundung<p>

Uh, kayaknya udah jadi kebiasaan nulis pendek!

Um, menurut anda gimana? Di sini saia udah beberkan(?) loch!

Thanks udah ripiu

**Nara Hikari**

Hikz, hikz! Maafin saia!*ceburin diri ke laut

Nieh udah updet, tapi waktunya tidak bisa saia tentuin lagi, yaa mungkin tergantung mood nulis aja!

Wah sama saja dengan saia bila baca fic, pasti gak tau apa yang mau di ripiu!

Thanks udah ripiu

**Juvia-chan Love Gray Luff-chan**

Ahhaha~

Lihatlah pada chap ini siapa yang bakalan menang duel!

Kalau Akatsuki vs Jinchuriki, bisa di chap-chap depan!

Maaf gak updet kilat!

Thanks udah ripiu

**ChaaChulie247**

Benar juga!

Ayo kita nikahkan mereka!

Saia Nikahkan Uchiha dengan Namikaze di bayar segudang komik Naruto vol terbaru di bayar tunai! SAH?

Thanks udah ripiu

**LiaUzuPot**

Wah, mau dunk saia baca!  
>Naruto menderita yaa?*mikir<p>

Thanks udah ripiu

**monkey D eimi**

Whaa, anda sama saja dengan saia!

Saia harus di terjang oleh soal UTS yang masya Allah!

Dan akhirnya tadi bagi raport saia peringkat 17 dari 27 siswa*Nangis guling-guling

Thanks udah ripiu

**hatakehanahungry**

Ya gitu dech! Itachi kan emang brengsek lvl kuadrat!

Hooho, Naru di sini ada kok!

Thanks udah ripiu

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


	10. Chapter 10

Future Story

Summary ; "nikmatilah kenangan saat kita menyatukan tubuh kita dahulu, Kyubi! Kau akan menyukainya"/""Tentu saja! Kau memaksa diriku melakukan Sex secara paksa, mana ada orang yang menyukai hal itu! Sex? Persetan dengan kata itu yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa orang akan jatuh cinta bila sidah melakukan Sex! Yang ada orang akan sakit bila dilakukan semacam itu! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU ITU KYUBI!"/"tapi, aku tidak pernah seberani dirimu untuk mengatakan benci padanya, tapi malah sebaliknya" Chap 9 Updet

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : *hugs Masashi Kishimoto*ARIGATOU! Karena telah menemukan kembali Sasuke dengan Itachi

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Warning : Misstypo, OOC, Alur secepat tembakan Sniper, Semi rate M, Not EYD(bahasa gaul lah*taboked), Yaoi, Sho-ai, BL

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

'apakah aku menyukai Naruto?'

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Teme, lepaskan aku!"Naruto berontak, Sasuke dengan eratnya memegang pergelangan tanganya "Kau sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana?"

"bukankah sudah aku katakan! Aku akan membawamu menemui Itachi!"

"aku tidak mau, Lepaskan!"tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto di dorong menabrak dinding dan dihimpit oleh tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Harusnya kau senang, Naruto! Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan beberapa waktu ini! Kau menyukaiku"Naruto kaget, Sasuke menggigit daun telinga Naruto "mengakulah Naruto"

"ngg! Te-Teme, Hentikan!"tangan kiri Sasuke menjalar ke bawah tubuh Naruto, tepatnya di pangkal paha Naruto.

"heh, aku suka suaramu Naruto! Teruslah bersuara"bibir Sasuke menelusuri leher jenjang Naruto dan menggigitnya hingga timbul bercak merah, sedangkan tangannya yang kanan menyingkap baju seragam Naruto dan mencubit tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Akh! SASUKE!"Naruto berteriak saat kejantanannya di remas kasar oleh Sasuke

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu bukan Sasuke, Jangan pernah seperti aku!" tiba-tiba Itachi menggengam pundak Sasuke, Sasuke mendecak tidak suka.

"mengganggu saja"

"jadi, dia yang namanya Naruto?" Itachi mendekati Naruto.

"ma-mau apa kau?"kata Naruto ketakutan, Itachi menjauh sedikit.

"dia, mirip dengan Minato-san! Malahan Kyubi yang putra kandungnya saja sangatlah berbeda" Itachi menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bukan hanya Mirip, dia juga adalah putra kandung Minato-san" mata Itachi membulat "dia adalah saudara kembar Kyubi"

"ja-jadi dia, tapi aku pikir Kyubi tidak memiliki Saudara Kandung"  
>"sepertinya mereka baru saja di pertemukan" Itachi memegangi dagu Naruto.<p>

"menarik sekali"Itachi menyeringai. "Sasuke, bawa dia! Sepertinya, aku bisa bertemu dengan 'Rubah Api'-ku sekarang" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, sakit!" Naruto meronta "kalian mau apa dengan Kyubi!" Itachi memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kembali kemasa lalu, mungkin~"Itachi menunduk, Naruto memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Itachi yang tiba-tiba berubah.

'dia, dia terlihat sedih! Ada apa ini, apakah ia juga menyukai Kyubi?'

(~_^ )V_DEVIL BRAIN_V( ^_~)

"Kyubi, apakah kau mengetahui kemana Naruto? Dia belum pulang sejak tadi, padahal sekolah sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Kyubi keluar dari kamarnya.

"... Naruto belum pul-, aku akan mencarinya, bu!" Kyubi berjalan keluar mansion 'kenapa, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak' tiba-tiba ada suara pesan masuk, Kyubi membuka Hpnya

**From : +5628XXXX**

**Rubah Api!**

**Naruto saat ini sedang berada di tangan UnderWorld Akatsuki!**

**Datanglah, datanglah sendiri ke Mansion Uchiha!**

**Itachi Uchiha**

"Itachi, kenapa dia bisa tau Naruto?"Kyubi menggeram "SIAL! Pasti Uchiha bungsu itu yang beri tau!" Kyubi menaiki mobilnya dan melaju keluar Masion Uzumaki 'Naruto, tunggulah!'

~Skip Time~

"Uchiha, Keluar kau! Kembalikan Naruto padaku!" teriak Kyubi

"owh, Rubah api! Kau datang" Itachi berdiri di depan pintu "masuklah, akan aku beritahu di mana Naruto" Itachi mempersilahkan Kyubi masuk.

"dimana Naruto!"Kyubi menarik kerah baju Itachi, Itachi menyeringai

"saat ini, mereka tidak bisa di ganggu"

"apa maksudmu dengan-, ukh!"Itachi mencengkram tangan Kyubi yang berada di kerah bajunya"jangan katakan Naruto bersama Uchiha itu!"

"Uchiha itu?" Itachi membawa Kyubi kedalam pelukannya " disini semuanya adalah Uchiha! jadi Uchiha siapa yang kau maksud, Apakah Sasuke?"

"Lepaskan aku!"Itachi menarik Kyubi masuk kedalam Mansion dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung ruang berkelok da tertutup rapat.

"mereka, ada di sini"itachi berhenti dan memegangi knop pintu, tiba-tiba Kyubi langsung mendorong Itachi menjauh dan langsung membuka Pintu tersebut.

"NARUTO!" Kyubi memasuki ruangan tersebut , mata Kyubi membulat melihat Naruto yang di tindih oleh Sasuke dalam keadaan hampir telanjang "Na-Naruto" kata Kyubi bergetar.

"K-Kyubi, nhh" Naruto mengerah tertahan"t-tolongh a-akh-ku" Sasuke menyerigai mendengar suara Naruto.

'BRENGSEK! Lepaskan Naruto!"Kyubi berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke namun terhenti saat Itachi mencengkram tanganya.

"kau mengganggu mereka, Kyu! Mereka sama seperti kita dahulu, biarkanlah mereka" Itachi menarik Kyubi kepelukannya "waktunya kita juga bersenang-senang mengenang masalalu"

"LEPASKAN AKU UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" Kyubi berontak.

"hmp, kau memang tidak bisa diam!"

"Lep-AKH!" Itachi memukul tengkuk Kyubi, Dan langsung menggendong Kyubi keluar.

"K-KYUBI!" teriak Naruto dan meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke "Kau, LEPASKAN KYUBI!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

"Kau! Beraninya kau!"geram Sasuke, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memperbaiki bajunya yang hampir terlepas.

"Kyubi!" Naruto berlari keluar kamar Sasuke "Ky-"Bruk, tiba-tiba Naruto menubruk seseorang.

"Tunggu kau Nar-, k-kau!"**  
><strong> 

To Be Continue

Hae, Minna-san!

Coming Back Dengan Tsuki!*taboked karena ganti nama pena terus

Upz, ehe! Lama gak ikut nongol di Ffn apa ge di Fandom Naruto!

Yah, namanya juga karena saia ini termasuk kedalam orang yang paling males dan gak mau repot akan sesuatu yang merepotkan!

Yah, paling tidak Tsuki sempetin buat nulis! Senengkan, pasti dech seneng banget karena Fic ini updet! Sampe jingkrak-jingkrak gitu!*di ceburin ke laut*

Ya udah, Minta Ripiu dan Nasehat!*pasang pose minta-minta

BALAS RIPIU!

**hatakehanahungry**

Lupain! Lupain yang namanya Raport!*tabok(jelas aja udah beberapa bula lewat)!

Ahahahh, Naru khand anaknya baek, penurut, penyayang semua orang dan rajin menabung!*ngaco

Itachi ketemu Naru? Thu thu! Di atas!*nunjuk-nunjuk fic

Thanks udah ripiu

**Uciha Hikari**

Nah, nah! Bener khand! Ada yang loncat-loncat!

*terharu* MAKASIH HIKARI!*bear hugs*

Wahahhhahah! Kayanya ada yang bakalan jadi personel SMASH nieh!

Thanks udah Ripiu

**Nara Hikari**

Kata-kata apa?*cengo

Upz, sebenarnya cerita ini bakalan banyak flash back! Karena awal permasalahan adalah pada masalalu dan terbawa ke masa sekarang, jadi jangan bingung bila saia banyak masukin flash back!

Thanks udah ripiu

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Yapz, yapz dan yapz!

Wha, anda sangat mengetahui apa yang saia tulis!

Hebat, hebat!*tepuk tangan

Naru mau di apakan? Thu, thu di atas *nunjuk-nunjuk fic

Thanks udah ripiu

**ChaaChulie247**

Naru~ mau~ Di~*nunjuk fic

BENAR! Salahkan Itachi!*nembaki missile ke arah Itachi

Whaa~*terharu* makasih semangatnya!*hugs

Thanks udah ripiu

**Queen The Reaper**

Entah, tergantung mood Kyubi!*taboked

Mungkin aja dia bukan rape lagi tapi **BERCINTA, **huhahahaaha*di lempar ke laut

Sasu khand orangnya Plin plan, dan mudah terpengaruh!

Updet kilat! Ups, kayanya gak bisa dech!*sembah sujud  
>thanks udah ripiu<p>

**sasunaru4ever**

saia suka nieh, Sasu bakalan nyesel thu!

Kalo hubungan ItaKyu?

Ehe*menyeringai* It's Secret!

Thanks udah ripiu

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


	11. Chapter 11

Future Story

Summary ; "Kau mirip dengan Minato, apakah kau adalah Naruto?","ada apa kau kemari Naruto? Kau sedang tidak mencari Minato bukan?"

Chap 11 Updet

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : *hugs Masashi Kishimoto*ARIGATOU! Karena telah menemukan kembali Sasuke dengan Itachi

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Warning : Misstypo, OOC, Alur secepat tembakan Sniper, Semi rate M, Not EYD(bahasa gaul lah*taboked), Yaoi, Sho-ai, BL

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"Kau"Naruto terhenti didepan pria yang berdiri tegap, Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya juga terhenti.

"temanmu Sasuke?"tanya Pria tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Fugaku Uchiha.

"Che, itu bukan urusanmu, Tou-san" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeret Naruto kembali kekamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau mirip dengan Minato, apakah kau adalah Naruto?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

"Ya, aku Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto melepaskan paksa pegangan tangan Sasuke padanya, Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Kau kenal padaku?"

"tentu Saja, tapi tidak terlalu karena yang sering ku temui adalah Kyuubi saja" Naruto menatap tajam "ada apa kau kemari Naruto? Kau sedang tidak mencari Minato bukan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku sedang mencari Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi? Sasuke, Kyuubi ada di sini?" Fugaku melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah!" Sasuke menutup matanya "Dia tidak ada di-"

"BOHONG! KYUUBI DI BAWA OLEH ITACHI!" teriak Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dan berlari melewati Fugaku.

"Sasuke, Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Desak Fugaku "Kyuubi! Apakah Kyuubi ada di sini?"

"….." Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke berjalan mengejar Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto. "K-Kalau kau ingin tau, tanyakan saja pada Itachi" Geram Sasuke. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Sa-Sasuke, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin Kyuubi sekarang! Aku ingin tau apa yang di lakukan oleh Kakakmu didalam sana, Sa-" tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto di potong.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu kekanakanmu itu Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Fugaku.

"Apa? Apakah kau memintaku untuk melepas Naruto?" Sasuke menatap rendah Fugaku. "Ada apa? Apakah karena Naruto mirip Minato-san, atau karena ada sesuatu yang lain?"

"…"

"Tak bisa menjawab, Otou-san?" Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto, "kalau begitu, kami pergi"

"KYUUBI!"

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

'**Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi'**

"aneh, kenapa Kyuubi tidak mengangkat telponnya?" Shukaku menatap layar Hpnya yang berwarna Silver. "Padahal sudah jauh-jauh kita pergi ke Konoha untuk membicarakan masalah Underworld dan melihat keadaan"

"Hey, Shukaku! Bukan hanya HP Kyuubi, tapi Naruto juga"

"apa maksudmu Gaara? Naruto itu, orang yang ingin kau selamatkan itu?"

"ya, dan nomornya memang bisa di hubungi tapi selalu di tolak" Gaara meremas pelan Hpnya.

"mungkin dia lagi sibuk dan tidak bisa di ganggu" Gaara menelpon kembali nomor Naruto.

'_**Sabaku No Gaara'**_ Gaara menjauhkan Hpnya dan menatap horor layar Hpnya. 'ada apa ini? Kenapa suara Uchiha bungsu itu?'

'_**kau pasti bingung kenapa HP Naruto ada padaku! Yah, bukan hanya Hpnya tapi Naruto pun juga ada padaku'**_

"… Mana Naruto! Kau mau apakan dia!"

'_**pergi kesuatu tempat tanpa ada pengganggu seperti halnya dirimu dan menyalurkan hasrat terbesar kami'**_

"A-apa! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO!" tiba-tiba terdengar di seberang suara teriakan Naruto. _**'Gaara, selamatkan Kyuubi di tempat Itachi-UGH'**_ terdengar suara tamparan nyaring dan sambungan Hp terputus.

'Naruto!' Gaara menegang saat mendengar suara tamparan tadi.

"Gaara ada apa" tanya Shukaku

"Naruto-, Naruto-, NARUTO!" teriak Gaara pada Hpnya "UCHIHA! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO DAN KYUUBI!" Shukaku kaget.

'Kyuu, ada di tempat Uchiha'. Tiba-tiba ada suara E-mail masuk

**To : Gaara**

**From : Naru**

**Subject : Pilihlah, antara menyelamatkan Naruto atau Kyuubi yang berada di Mansion Uchiha**

"… Gaara" Gaara menatap ke arah Shukaku. ".. pergilah ketempat Naruto! Biar aku yang pergi ketempat Kyuubi" Shukaku keluar dari Mobil dan menatap ke arah Gaara "Good Luck"

**To Be Continue**

A/N : Nyaa, Tsuki Coming Back!* di timpuk sama botol bekas

Ugyaa! Gomenne, bukan maksud Tsuki tuk gak Updet selama beberapa bulan! Itu ada alasannya, yaitu : pertama, Tsuki lagi down waktu mau menerima Raport yang dalam masa-masa gentingnya A.K.A berbahaya, coznya Tsuki ikut kena masalah ama Rey Okaa-san yang berurusan sama seorang Sensei yang menyebabkan Tsuki juga kena.

Yang kedua karena Tsuki terpilih sebagai Panitia Fortasi Mos di sekolah+ketidak sengajaan Tsuki yang tiba-tiba jadi Panitia Osis, asal muasal Tsuki jadi Panitia Osis engga diketahui.

Yang ketiga karena Tsuki udah kelas 3 SMA, yang secara langsung menyita waktu untuk menulis! Coz, perkataan Mama yang mengatakan tentang SMPTN(benar gak nieh) untuk masuk bangku Kuliahan itu luar biasa mengerikan.

Yang ke empat adalah pikiran Tsuki untuk melakukan Editan besar-besaran pada Fic Future Story ini, dan Tsuki minta maaf karena Chap kemaren super pendek. Karena sebenarnya di Chap sana Sebagian besar adalah Rate M, dan Tsuki berpikir apakah pantas di masukkan adegan Lemon+Rape di sana, sehingga Tsuki Hapus pada bagian rate M dan tak terduga malah jadinya sependek itu!*sujud sujud

Oke, waktunya balas Review!

**yuchan desu**

Ini udah Lanjut!

Ehe, udah tau khand siapa yang di tabrak Naru~

Petik? Apa thu?*taboked

Nie udah Updet, Makasih udah manggil Kembar!*noel-noel Mizu

Thanks udah ripiu

**Riska**

Hahhaha, panjangin gak yaa!

Ehhe, Tsuki emang seneng dengan Reader yang penasaran!*lempar ke jurang

Yang menarik yaa~*ngebayangin. BUAT FIC BARU!*lari ke gunung tuk bertapa

Hot Hot! OKE!*bakar Ubi

Thanks udah ripiu

**Naru Freak**

Hahaha, Gomenne!

Makasih sudah beri tahu! Karena Ripiu dari Naru makanya Tsuki mau meng-edit besar-besaran pada fic ini!

Dan Tsuki benar-benar lupa kalau Kyuubi itu punya hurup doble U!

Pokoknya Makasih banget Naru atas perhatiannya dan pengingatnya!*bungkuk bungkuk

Thanks udah ripiu

**chea 'sansanurui**

Kyuubi?*melihat Naskah terus menyeringai misterius

Euem, nantikan chap 12 yaa!*di tendang ke bulan terus balik lagi

Gomen gak bisa kilat!*nangis

Thanks udah ripiu

**Uciha Hikari**

GOMEN! GOMEN!*nangis treak-treak di atas gunung

Bukannya Hikari semangat baca, emang karena ceritanya pada bagian Naru di kamar Sasuke Tsuki potong~

Kayak wawancara Yesung yang 90 % perkataannya di potong karena terlalu mencerocos!*kena timpuk Yesung dapet elus sayang Ryeowook.

Makasih udah memberi semangat!

Thanks udah ripiu

**ChaaChulie247**

Eh, benarkah!*baca fic chap 10

Gak Sengaja Chaaaaa, Kepotong pada bagian itu!

Sabarlah menanti! Nanti Tsuki bakalan adakan Rate M!

Thanks udah ripiu

**fuyuki aiko**

Iyaa, Tsuki sadar kok~*mewek

Thanks udah ripiu

**Queen The Reaper**

*kena Puppy Eyes truz pingsan

P-Panjang gk thu?*mata berkaca-kaca

Thanks udah ripiu

**AkamakiKyuu**

Eee, Rape gak yaa?*membaca naskah

Tunggu aja dech!

Thanks udah ripiu

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Eheheh~

Gak sengaja kali, khand Keperawanan*taboked* maksudnya keperjakaan Naru udah di ambil Kyuubi, masa harus Sasuke ambil lagi!

Kasihan kahnd!

Klo nasib Kyuubi ya~*baca Naskah terus menyeringai

Tunggu chap depan yaa!

Thanks udah ripiu

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


	12. Chapter 12

Future Story

Summary ; "Sedangkan aku, apakah Naruto menyukai diriku?", "Kau tahu? kata-kataku tentang aku mencintaimu itu tidaklah bohong, Kyuu~",'heh, apapun yang terjadi raihlah apa yang kau inginkan Itachi! jangan sampai terbunuh oleh orang-orang yang telah membuka sepenuhnya kotak pandora yang tersegel!'

Chap 12 Updet

Yaoi, Incest, Warning Inside!

Disclaimer : *hugs Masashi Kishimoto*ARIGATOU! Karena telah menemukan kembali Sasuke dengan Itachi

Rate : T+(masih bisakah untuk dibaca para remaja?)

Warning : Misstypo, OOC, Alur secepat tembakan Sniper, Semi rate M, Not EYD(bahasa gaul lah*taboked), Yaoi, Sho-ai, BL

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah suatu yang tidak di sengaja**

"Good Luck"

**Gaara Pov**

"Good Luck" itu kata-kata terakhir yang dikatakan Shukaku sebelum berlari menjauhi mobil yang dinaiki kami tadi, aku yakin Shukaku akan menuju Mansion Uchiha. baru-baru ini aku mengetahui tentang Shukaku dan Kyuubi.

Shukaku, mencintai Kyuubi. sedangkan Kyuubi, waau dia tidak mengakuinya karena egonya yang besar, Kyuubi menyukai Itachi sampai sekarang, dan Kyuubi pun juga menyukai Shukaku.

"Sedangkan aku, apakah Naruto menyukai diriku?"

End Gaara Pov

"Sekarang, aku harus kemana untuk mencari Naruto?" Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat membelah jalanan.

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"Euum"Kyuubi bergerak gelisah di kasur yang ia tiduri, Kyuubi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"DEG, Kyuubi menbatu dan melirik kearah samping, disana duduk membelakangi Kyuubi Sang Uchiha sulung, Itachi dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Ma-Mau apa kau? Mana Naruto?" Kyuubi akan bergerak turun dari kasur namun dihentikan oleh perkataan Itachi.

"Kau akan keluar dengan telanjang bulat begitu?"reflek, Kyuubi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, wajah Kyuubi langsung merah padam.

"Kau kemanakan Bajuku?" geram Kyuubi

"entahlah, tapi asal kau tau kau begitu mengundang dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, percayalah!" Kyuubi melingkarkan selimut pada tubuhnya.

"Berengsek!" Itachi hanya terdiam melihat Kyuubi yang beranjak dari Kasur.

"Kau tahu? kata-kataku tentang aku mencintaimu itu tidaklah bohong, Kyuu~"Kyuubi terhenti didepan pintu "aku serius mengatakannya saat itu, hanya saja-"

"apa? hanya saja apa?" Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi.

"hanya saja keadaanlah yang memaksaku untuk tidak mencintaimu"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Karena, kedua ayah kita! cinta terlarang mereka berakibat banyak pada kehidupan kita, keluarga, serta orang terdekat kita. mungkin kau dahulu terlalu kecil sehingga kau tidak mengetahui kenyataannya, karena ayah kita, Ibuku mengakhiri hidupnya, saat itupun Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya juga, waktu itu ia hanya tau kalau ibuku meninggal karena melahirkannya"

"Lalu ada apa dengan adikmu? ia terlihat terobsesi dengan Naruto!"

"ia berubah menjadi sikap dan sifat yang dingin karena ia tidak sengaja mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan lagi, keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk menyimpang"Itachi menatap Kyuubi "kau tau, keadaan sekitar dapat mempengaruhi keadaan seseorang? itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke, ia dibesarkan diantara ayah dan kakaknya yang telah menyimpang,sehingga tanpa bisa menolak ia menjadi sekarang"

"aku tida menanyakan kenapa Bungsu Uchiha menjadi gay! aku menanyakan kenapa ia terobsesi dengan Naruto!"

"kalau itu aku tidak tau" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian "Yang aku tahu ia hanya ingin mengalahkan genk Wind Chimera untuk menjadikan genk Alcatraz menjadi Underworld Alcatraz" Itachi mengambil sepasang pakaian dan melemparkannya kearah Kyuubi "Pakailah itu!dan pergilah cari Naruto" Kyuubi menatap pakaian yang dilempar Itachi "Aku rasa Sasuke akan membawa Naruto ke Villa Uchiha di puncak gunung, kau tau tempatnyakan Kyuu?"

"...Bukankah kau memihak Alcatraz? tapi ke-"

"aku sudah keluar dari Akatsuki semenjak pertarungan terakhir kita! namun, aku berpura-pura masih berada disana untuk menghindarkan Akatsuki mencari dirimu"tiba tiba Kyuubi mendekati Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih!" kata Kyuubi terisak, Itachi menatap lembut Kyuubi dan membalas pelukannya.

(~_^ )V_Devil Brain_V( ^_~)

"Uagh" seorang pria dengan tubuh berwarna biru terlempar kedinding setelah terkena serangan.

"Ternyata kau menghianati kami semua hanya karena Uchiha berengsek tida berguna itu seorang?" bentak seorang pria berambut klimis, Hidan.

"pantas ketua sangat marah karena hal ini" tambah seorang cowok bercadar, Kakuzu.

"sudah cukup penghianatan dari Sasori! sekarang kau dengan Itachi!" kata seorang wanita berambut merah kelam, Konan.

"Hukuman telah dijatuhkan bagi seorang penghianat"kata seorang pria berambut orange jabrik, Pein. Kisame meneguk ludah setelah itu menyeringai.

'heh, apapun yang terjadi raihlah apa yang kau inginkan Itachi! jangan sampai terbunuh oleh orang-orang yang telah membuka sepenuhnya kotak pandora yang tersegel!' Kisame memejamkan matanya 'selanjutnya, gantikan aku Deidara'

**To Be Continue**

A/N

wah, udah berapa lama saia menelantarkan nieh fic?

eheh, gomenasai! bukan maksud saia menelantarkan fic-fic saia. hanya saja saia tidak ada waktu untuk menulis dan lagi Space di keyboard sedang rusak, sehingga saia menggunakan jasa Copas Space. jadi bila kalian menemukan tulisan yang disambung dengan huruf "V" artinya saia salah tekan tombol CTRL dengan tombol SHIFT.

Fic ini pun akan lama sekali tamatnya karena saia dalam keadaan WB dan mood menulis kurang banget gara-gara nilai saia dalam raport turun 2 angka. lagipula saia pun sudah berada dikelas 3 dan banyak kegiatan seperti Les dan persiapan UAN dan UAS.

nah, apakah para Readers mau menunggu saia?

(Readers : ENGGA!*author pundung)

owh, iya~

tentang pengeditan besar-besaran!

saia sudah mulai melakukan seleksi pada semua chap Future story dan rupanya banyak yang harus diedit!*pundung

dan, para readers bisa bilang pada chap mana saja yang harus diedit~

entah itu MissTypo, pendek, atau apapunlah istilahnya!

komentar kalian sangat berharga bagi keadaan dan kelanjutan fic ini!*tebar bunga

nah, Happy New Year 2013!

engga nyangka Fic Future Story udah 1 tahun!

ya, udah sampai ketemu lagi~

Fic ini saia sudahi dengan kata "Hiatus Sementara"*dibantai readers.

**Oke, waktunya balas Review!**

**Uchiha**** Hikari**

Ehehe, benar saia sudah kelas 3 SMA dan mau perang sama UAN dan UAS!

makasih pengertian dari Hikari yaa~*nangis sesegukan

Nah, ini udah update!

makasih udah repiu

**Earl Louisi** **Vi** **Duivel**

Hee, makasih pujiannya!*sama ficnya bukan sama kamu

Whaa, gomen kalau pendek dari dahulu sudah saia pikirkan mau saia panjangin tapi tiba-tiba waktu ngetik serasa udah panjang jadi seenak jidad saia langsung To be continue~

sekali lagi maaf!

makasih udah repiu

**Hatakehanahungry**

ya ampun Hana!

kemana aja jadi sampai ketinggalan begitu?

Hehe, engga kok gak ada unsur 3Some!

Nah, nieh udah lanjut!

makasih udah Repiu

**ChaaChulien247**

Sebegitu pendeknya kah?*pundung

OK! suatu saat nanti saia akan panjangin*semangat 45

Wah, Chaa suka ama Chullen-ppa?

sama donk! tapi saia lebih suka sama Ryeowook dan Sungmin~

lah, kok ngebahas yang lain~

makasih udah repiu!

**Narita** **Menari-nari**

Udah lanjut!

Hehe, begitulah saia mengambarkan para Uchiha dalam Animenya*digampar

Wa, udah Rate M yaa?

ya udah, gak janji! chap depan bakalan ada Lemon perdana dari saia~

ehee, tunggulah!

makasih udah repiu!

**Rapexsasunaru**

****Fic yang Angst?

Sasuke ninggalin Naru? hm, udah ada kok saia punya konsep kayak gitu~

tapi bukan Sasu yang ninggalin tapi Naru~

lagipula unsurnya M-Preg(Naru)

nanti dech saia akan Upload!  
>makasih udah ripiu~<p>

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan!


End file.
